No one can only Live
by FakirChick
Summary: Can someone only live? can they live happily? can everyone live happily? Who will sacrifice becuase of false love? can everyone only live or is there something in motion no one but she knows? manily a Fakir&Ahiru fanfic so check it out and maybe review!
1. Chap1 The meeting

_**Ok well this is the chapter before I started writing my own version. This chapter was written by sparklingsphyre I put this chap on my story just to let you know what happened before I started writing. So plz enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 6: The Princess chooses between the knight and the stranger…**_

"_**Come dance with me, Princess Tutu" Kai said offering his hand to her.**_

_**Ahiru, Fakir, Mytho and Rue were all surprised on what he had said. Ahiru being Princess Tutu is not really in publicity to let some one like him who is a complete stranger know their secret. It's a good thing that no body except them, are close enough to hear him.**_

_**Fakir's hand pulled Ahiru away from him but was stopped by Ahiru herself; he looks at her with surprised but was only returned with her gentle smile.**_

"_**Okay" And Ahiru reached her hand to Kai who lead her at the middle.**_

_**Everyone made way for Ahiru and Kai. Everyone stared at them with dreaming expression, some blush as how Kai gracefully and gently bow to her as she did the same before dancing and the Mr. Penguin the Pianist started to play when he saw this.**_

_**Ahiru didn't look to any of the those pair eyes who are staring at them, especially not back from Fakir because she already knows that he is already fuming on what she did.**_

_**Kai slowly placed his masculine arms around her waist as he encircles her and letting her raised her one foot as he assists her not to fall.**_

"_**So, how did you know" Ahiru ask when she began to open her hands openly to him while lifting her from the ground**_

"_**Know what, my lady?" Kai look at her innocently but grinning**_

"_**You know what I mean; no one knows I am her" she reply as they began to dance on back on ground again; She still calm as if it's not a big deal.**_

"_**No one? But your friends knew, didn't they" he cleverly reply which he earned her smile**_

"_**Of course they knew for they are my friends but you are…" she was cut off by Kai**_

"…_**a complete stranger" he finished "Then let us be friends to worry you not"**_

"_**That can be arranged when you decide to tell me first how did you know" Ahiru returned his slyness**_

"_**Clever for a duck" Kai commented as he swings her away and chuckle**_

"_**Thank you" she said as she looks at him smiling "You can smile… and their nice. You must be a good guy" Ahiru flatter him**_

"_**Nice one and thanks but no you are not getting the answer. Too soon for you to know; maybe next time" Kai's eyes were fixed on her blue ones as he decided to perform the last move**_

"_**Well it was worth trying"**_

_**Ahiru felt his hands left her as he bow down to her courtesy**_

"_**That was pretty nice, I enjoyed the dance. You're really a good dancer to be Princess Tutu" Kai said**_

"_**Eerr, same goes for me, you are a very good dancer and might be selected to join the special class" she said sweat drop popping out of her head**_

_**Meanwhile, same place where Ahiru left Fakir**_

'_**Tsk, why is he always smiling at her and same goes for that stupid duck! I just told her not go near him and now she runs off to have dance with him" Fakir's hand turned into a tight fist, any moment now he could knock someone out if it continues like that, or at least that is what Mytho thinks as he saw his reaction**_

_**Mytho walked towards his friend leaving Rue's side**_

"_**You're not going to let that man beat you, right?" Mytho said smirking evilly;**_

"_**What do you want?" Fakir ask suspiciously**_

"_**Nothing actually but if I were you, go right there and dance with her and while you are at it, show to the new guy that Fakir is the "ONLY" one who can dance with Ahiru, except me of course" Mytho explained while pushing Fakir forward**_

"_**Right…I mean NO!" Fakir blush as he yelled at the now innocent look in Mytho's face**_

_**Everyone's attention turned into them and Mr. Cat eyed on Fakir very seriously**_

"_**Is there a problem Mr. Fakir?" he asks looking quite annoyed. Fakir's hair in her body rose in fear and nervous "You could always share the detention room with Ahiru you know"**_

_**Fakir shot Mytho a death glare who is just smirking evilly back at him before answering Mr. Cat**_

"_**Nothing Si…" Fakir was cut off by Mytho who walked forward to introduce his plan**_

"_**Actually Sir" He began, he saw Fakir looking at him angrily but cute as he can see hot steams pour out his face**_

"_**Yes, I am listening Mytho" Mr. Cat said waiting impatiently**_

"_**You see, me and Fakir are just having a little conversation about his plan. Fakir wants to show our new friend here, Kai, what the special class is all about and he is to perform a dance with the help of our Ahiru" Mytho proposed**_

_**Everyone in the room gasp, some cheer, some made different other noise. Rue and Ahiru look at the prince**_

'_**What are they up too?' Ahiru thought**_

'_**Nice one Prince, you earn my applause' Rue smiled evilly herself**_

_**Kai who shows no reaction but to smile; he has a little conversation on his own mind**_

'_**Well, I didn't know my plan would go all this fast but everything goes on smoothly'**_

_**Everyone shut their mouth when Mr. Cat finally gave his opinion**_

"_**Well I don't know what you two boys are up to, but yes, I am also planning to do that only with Rue and you Mytho to dance, but since Mr. Fakir has volunteered to do the job and Ahiru is now here, I see no problem with that" Mr. Cat said giving his approval**_

_**Fakir and Ahiru's expressions fall to a very shock, unbelievable state**_

"_**No way!" he muttered in his breath but since he knows that he has no way out of this and just walked forward while cursing silently the poor kawaii Mytho who is signing a victory sign secretly to him.**_

_**Ahiru on the other hand…**_

'_**What's his problem? If he don't want to dance with me, neither do I, but he is walking forward when he can always…' her thoughts were interrupted when Kai gave her hands to Fakir**_

"_**Good luck" Ahiru heard Kai said while stepping backwards of them. Ahiru look up to see his annoyed expression as he took a gentle grip on her hands**_

_**The Pianist saw that they are both ready and began to play the normal piece on them. Fakir pulls Ahiru close to him which made her blush a little as he instruct her on what to do.**_

"_**F-Fakir slow down" Ahiru said trying to follow his instruction smoothly and perfectly to avoid more arguments with him**_

_**Fakir sensing that she is having problems to keep up with him started to slow his pace and help her do the job. Ahiru realized that he is indeed slowing down, thank the heavens for it.**_

'_**Sheesh, if he really wanted to dance that fast, she should have took Rue and not me; why is he so angry anyway' Ahiru's cerulean eyes met his emerald as he began to ask questions**_

_**Ahiru was surprised to hear him talking to her because for a moment she thought they'll be having their petty arguments again.**_

"_**So did you enjoy his company?" He ask turning away from her gazed**_

'_**Is that why he is mad?' Ahiru smile in her heart**_

"_**Well, he's good, and handsome and sweet.." Ahiru was surprised when Fakir lift her above as she was about to squeal the word Quack when Fakir gracefully let her back to the ground again**_

"_**Who is the best dancer between us?" Fakir questioned her twirling her around**_

"_**Do I need to answer that? It may change your mood" Ahiru replied teasing him "Are you jealous?"**_

_**Fakir look back at her surprised on what she had just said only to see her face wearing the cheerful smile she always wear but there seems to be something different with it and decided to take it as his trophy for today.**_

'_**That is one memory I will not forget' he said to himself as he smirk to himself**_

_**Ahiru seeing this made her smile too.**_

_**As the dance ended, before fakir let her go he whispered something to her ears**_

"_**Meet me here after class" and Fakir left her before she could answer and he walk back towards Mytho who is grinning at them**_

"_**Okay" Ahiru said and walked towards Pike and Lilie**_

"_**Nice one Fakir!" Mytho said giving him the towel**_

_**Fakir nods and sat at the end of the wall, wiping his sweat. Meanwhile Rue walked towards Mytho and snake her hands in his strong arms**_

"_**I'm impressed, since when did you become so evil, Prince" Rue said looking at his soft eyes**_

_**Mytho chuckles**_

"_**Well, it started the day you pour your raven's dad blood to my heart" he said jokingly**_

"_**Oh really?" as Rue gave him a slight kiss on his cheek**_

"_**I'll that as my reward for today" Mytho said quite embarrassed.**_

_**Pike gave Ahiru a towel to wipe her sweat too**_

"_**I'm totally beat" Ahiru complained as she let her body gently fall on the ground**_

"_**Who wouldn't, you danced with three famous guys here. Our very cool, and handsome Mytho, then with the new stranger Kai who is so dam sexy with his red hair and Fakir who acts like your jealous boy friend who is also so brave and cute too" Lilie squeal**_

'_**Who? Fakir, my jealous boy friend?' Ahiru thought 'I don't think so' and sigh 'but…'**_

"_**So Ahiru" Ahiru look at Pike "DO you feel like a princess now who is bound to choose between the brave knight or your mysterious lover" Pike said dreamingly while Ahiru just sweat drop**_

"_**How can you say Kai is one of my mysterious lover?" Ahiru ask dumbly**_

"_**Stupid, didn't you see how he looked at you?" Pike reason out "I don't think there is anyone in here that wouldn't think that way too"**_

"_**What!" Ahiru exclaimed**_

"_**Don't worry Ahiru, we still love you even thought you're quite silly" Lilie said as she hugs Ahiru**_

"_**Thanks, that's a big help" Ahiru mutter and let the day pass out normally like any other school days.**_

_**Chapter 1 The Meeting**_

_**It was after school and Ahiru went to the courtyard to meet Fakir. She sat down and then saw him coming, so she stood up.**_

_**Fakir looked hurt and angry. "Why did you dance with Kai?" Fakir angrily asked Ahiru. "I told you to stay away from him!"**_

_**"He asked me two dance with him so I said yes. You're not the boss of me and since when did you start to really care? And besides he's really handsome and a good dancer! Why shouldn't I dance with him?" Ahiru asked him angrily in shock of what had just came out of her mouth.**_

_**Fakir grabbed her arms and said "Because…never mind." He let go of Ahiru's arms and stormed off angry.**_

_**Ahiru was angry and confused so she started toward the main practice room to serve her detention.**_

_**Ahiru picked up the mop and bucket full of water and began to mop. Then she thought to herself "Why didn't Fakir say what he going to say? He seemed like he was going to say something then nothing! What was he going to say? I guess it doesn't matter. I need to focus why the story re-set itself. It's not suppose to or is it?"**_

_**Ahiru finished mopping the floors for her detention. She put the mop and bucket away and went through the main doors. She decided to find Kai and talk to him. So she find out why he knew she was Tutu.**_

_**The all of a sudden Kai was there at the entrance leaning on the wall reading the Prinz und the Rabe!**_

_**"He's reading that book! Hoe much could he know?" Ahiru thought to herself and then said aloud "Why are you reading that book?"**_

_**He looked up, closed the book, and said "Oh, this? Just reading, why?"**_

_**"What do you know!" asked Ahiru "Most importantly how?"**_

_**"Come sit Tutu." He said walking over to the bench by the fountain and sitting down. Then Ahiru sat down beside him. "I'll tell you whatever I possibly can."**_

_**"Well you know Drosselmeyer, right? Ok well he had a daughter who possessed the same gift he did. So she is writing a sequel to the Prinz und the Rabe. I'm a character in the story now here to do something. I'm your knight, Princess Tutu."**_

_**Ahiru's eyes got bigger and finally she was able to say "W-w-what? No way!"**_

_**"Yes it is true I am a knight just like Fakir except I am to protect you. I am yours Tutu."**_

_**"Uh! What do you mean?"**_

_**"I'm your knight in armor my lovely Princess. But now I must tell you good night."**_

_**Ahiru's eyes got bigger and then Kai grabbed her hand and kissed it. His lips were warm and so soft. Then he got up and left to go to his room.**_

_**Ahiru watched as he went. She then thought to herself "Wow, Kai a knight. 'My' knight. Tomorrow I need to talk to Mytho, Rue, and of coarse Fakir."**_

**_Mean while in Mytho and Fakir's room, Fakir was sitting at the desk. He was trying to write but just couldn't. He kept thinking about Ahiru and that Kai! That smile those two exchanged, why it pissed Fakir off royally._**

_**That's it end of chapter, review if ya want thanx!**_


	2. Chap2 Why

_**Chap.2 Why**_

_**"Ahiru! She's never outta my thoughts! She won't leave my mind. whenever i am alone with my thoughts all I wanna think about is her! it annoys me. She's with in the dark, light, and everywhere! Damn it it's no use I can't concentrate! She's just… Why can't I just be with her always! Why does it have to be this way! And that son of a hee-haw who does he think he is dancing and smiling at Ahiru that way?…Do they like each other? Ahiru seemed so earlier and Kai seems so anyway. But…that's not they way it's supposed to be."**_

**_"Oh come of it Fakir! Ahiru loves you and no one else! Kai is just some new guy. So chill out why are you worrying?"_**

_**"Shut up! And when did you get out?"**_

_**"Like 10 minutes ago, enough to hear your pity party."**_

_**"Shut up."**_

_**"Ok ok, so what you up to?"**_

_**"Nothing anymore."**_

_**Mytho looked over at the top of the desk and saw Fakir's paper and pen. There was hardly any writing on the paper. "Hmm I see so you were trying to write you and Ahiru's story. I see you haven't gotten far. You better hurry up before it's to late."**_

_**"I know but you don't know how hard it is."**_

_**"That's an excuse Fakir! You love her right?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"You promised her an ending with you, right!"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"You wanna be with her always, right:"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Ok then time isn't gonna be around forever. Things can change at any moment now get to it before you miss it! Then what will you do. Just lay there and die alone?"**_

_**"I don't have time for this." Fakir said and he got up and left the room. Mytho watched him go in shock.**_

_**"I am Ahiru's friend nothing more and nothing less. Kai can have her if he wants. Makes no difference." Fakir thought stupidly as he left the boy's dorm. **_

_**He reached the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. And then he thought to himself. "What am I saying me and Ahiru are meant to be! I didn't mean what I thought earlier. "**_

_**Fakir walked back to the dorm and went up to Mytho and his room. Nothing more was said between them the rest of the night. Everyone slept peacefully kind of. **_

_** That's it the end of Chap.2 Why! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. ok not much goin on yet but it'll heat up promise. Plz review if ya want! Thanx laters! **_


	3. Chap3 Again

_**Chap.3 Again**_

_**The next day Ahiru woke up on time, thanks to Fakir. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She saw Fakir heading for a chair by the window. **_

_**"Thanks Fakir."**_

_**"Yeah now maybe I won't have to wait for you to come out of detention."**_

_**"Oh!" Ahiru said looking at her feet blushing.**_

_**"Come hurry up you stupid Duck. I don't want to be late waiting for you."**_

_**"Oh! Sorry! I'll hurry." she said jumping out of bed. **_

_**She picked up her bag and went to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. She dressed in her uniform for the ballet school. She brushed her hair and teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror and confirmed herself on how she looked. She went out of the bathroom and took a look at Fakir.**_

_**"Ready to go?" Ahiru asked Fakir.**_

_**Fakir looked up from the book he was flipping through. He saw Ahiru and said "Yeah let's go."**_

_**"Hmhmm." Ahiru said and Fakir stood up they both set out for class together.**_

_**After they entered the building Ahiru said "Fakir I'll meet you inside, Lillie and Pike wanted me to meet them in the bathroom before class if I woke up on time."**_

_**"Oh ok."**_

_**Ahiru turned to leave him but Fakir grabbed her hand. She turned around and his mouth about to say something. His eyes told her it was something she needed to know. But when he opened his mouth wider nothing came out, He released her hand and opened the door and went inside. Leaving her alone with her thoughts.**_

_**"What! Again nothing! What was he going to say? Why can't he say what he wants to say?" Ahiru thought truly confused inside. **_

_**"Hey Ahiru!" Someone said**_

_**Ahiru turned around and saw Lillie and Pike coming towards her.**_

_**"Ahiru what was that with Fakir? I saw that I saw that! We all know you're all for Fakir!" Lillie said getting all excited.**_

_**"No way she's in it for Kai, now!" Pike said**_

_**"Oh Ahiru! That's so cute."**_

_**"No it's not anything like that!" Ahiru said all rushed and then she opened the doors and walked in the room.**_

_**She found Mytho and Fakir practicing their dancing. Rue was sitting on the piano bench playing some long song by Chopin. Ahiru just stood there and watched them.**_

_**Then Fakir danced his way toward her and grabbed her hand. They started to dance really gracefully together. Ahiru's eyes sparkled as she gazed into Fakir's eyes. She could feel her cheeks burning a crimson red as she danced with him. Fakir's eyes were so deep, rich, and had something in them that got her all caught up. All Fakir did was smile and dance. Ahiru couldn't tell what he was thinking but she didn't really want to know.**_

_**Mr. Penguin took over for Rue right where she had left off. Rue left quickly and started to dance with her Prince Mytho. They all we caught up in their partners eyes but still they danced so beautifully. **_

_**Kai came in and sat on the floor. When they finished dancing Kai stood up. He started to clap and said "Bravo bravo I see all the characters dancing together. Prince Mytho, Princess Kraehe, Knight Fakir, and of coarse Princess Tutu well done. You all danced so gracefully."**_

_**Kai's eyes met Ahiru's and for a long time they just stared into each other's deeply. Ahiru couldn't look away, something in them made it so she couldn't even if she wanted to.**_

_**Fakir saw this and got really mad. He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the room and into the courtyard outside, Fakir was fuming and Ahiru was confused.**_

_**"What was that Ahiru? Fakir said spinning her on her feet. **_

_**"What?" Ahiru said trying to gather her wits.**_

_**"You know what! I saw he way Kai and you looked at each other!" Fakir yelled!**_

_**"What that was nothing."**_

_**"I told you to stay away from him!"**_

_**"It was just a look between friends Fakir!"**_

_**"Oh so now you two are friends!"**_

_**"Well yes why not?"**_

_**"Because I don't want you two to be friends!"**_

_**"Why!"**_

_**"Because…..never mind!" Fakir yelled and then he turned and started to walk away.**_

_**"Fakir…have Mytho and Rue meet me here today at 6:00. Please come to if you want. There's something really important you all need to hear." Ahiru said and then she to walked away but Fakir had stopped when she started to talk. **_

_**"Ahiru I love you. I'm sorry." Fakir whispered but Ahiru didn't hear.**_

_**OMG! Thank you all for reviewing! It means loads to me. I hope you like it so far. I know it hasn't gone far yet but it's starting to soon. Really soon to be truthful. Ok well review if ya want. Thanx and laters!**_


	4. Chap4 Finally

_**Chap. 4 Finally**_

_**That night at 6:00 everyone met Ahiru at the at the fountain ion the courtyard. The night was calm, the air was full of moisture, and the sun was setting slowly.**_

_**"So what's up Ahiru?" Rue asked**_

_**"Yeah what's going on?" Mytho asked**_

_**"Well you all know Drosselmeyer and Kai right?"**_

_**"Duh now get on with it Duck." Fakir said calmly**_

_**"Hmph! Well Drosselmeyer had a daughter. She decided to write a sequel to the Priz und the Rabe. Kai is a character she added and like Mytho has Fakir as a knight I have Kai as my knight, That's what Kai told me the other day. As for the rest we'll have to figure out." Ahiru said**_

_**Fakir stood up and went over to Ahiru. He said "Ahiru will you come with me, for a second?"**_

_**"Uh…sure."**_

_**Fakir guided Ahiru by the arm through the park forest whatever you want to call it. They walked for sometime with nothing said between them. Finally Fakir stopped and turned to face Ahiru. Ahiru also stopped and faced him.**_

_**"Ahiru… is what you said true?"**_

_**"Yes, Kai is nothing but a knight in this new story. So naturally he'll be around me to protect me." **_

_**"Nothing more than that?"**_

_**"Nothing more and nothing less. Trust me, if it makes you feel better I don't like him at all." Ahiru said calmly.**_

_**"Really?" Fakir asked a little unsure.**_

_**"Yes." Ahiru said softly but still looking up into his eyes.**_

_**Fakir gathered her up in his arms. He held her tight. Ahiru could nothing except put her head on his shoulder. The air seemed so light and clean. Her head felt really light, almost as if it wasn't even there. Fakir was so warm. She never wanted to leave his arms. Anything but leave right now was good. **_

_**Then Fakir whispered in her ear. "I love you. I'm sorry for what was never said. I love you."**_

_**Ahiru's head got even lighter and she felt like she was going to faint but she held strong. She whispered back. "I love you, too. What took you so long to say it?"**_

_**" I don't know. But it was eating me up inside. I had to say it before it was too late."**_

_**The stayed wrapped in each others arms for a while. It grew almost completely dark. The moon was shinning bright up above, The stars twinkled and shown brightly. The air continued to be light. The trees and bushes were quite and all you could hear was each other's breathing.   
Which was light anyway. It was perfect.**_

_**After what seemed like an eternity they fell apart. Fakir took Ahiru's hand and they walked back to the school dorms. They walked together in silence. What was there to say that all ready hasn't been said?**_

_**"So what happened with Ahiru?" Mytho asked Fakir as he walked into the room. **_

_**"Nothing." Fakir answered as he sat down on his bed.**_

_**"Don't play me for a fool as you did when I had no heart, I know something happened so tell!"**_

_**"Well I finally told her what I've kept secret."**_

_**"Damn finally! What took you so long?" Mytho demanded of Fakir.**_

_**"Look I guess, now it's different."**_

_**"How so?"**_

_**"Well Ahiru is a girl instead of a duck. Who knows how long she'll stay that way."**_

_**"Oh that's right. Well then we need find a way to keep her a girl. Because you writing her story sure isn't going to keep her this way."**_

_**"…" Fakir said nothing all he did was look at the floor beneath him.**_

_**"Ok…can you believe what she told us today. You know about Kai and all that."**_

_**"Yeah. Hey why did you and Rue come to my apartment the other day?"**_

_**"Oh well me and her where sleeping and then all of a sudden we wake up and it was because of the Raven!"**_

_**"What! Are you sure!"**_

_**"Yes. That's why we sought you and Ahiru,"**_

_**"Damn it things are so complicated. Ok then we need to find out what's going on."**_

_**"Don't you mean figure out?"**_

_**"Shut up it's the same thing."**_

_**"Alright well then in the morning I'll get Rue and Kai up and we'll meet you and Ahiru outside the doors to the main building."**_

_**"Ok fine." Fakir said and lay down in his bed and turned of the lights.**_

_**OK wow another chapter. Again I love the reviews so review if ya want. Thanx another chapter is already being typed.**_


	5. Chap5 What

_**Chap.5 What!**_

**_"knock knock" Fakir tapped on the door. Nothing. So he decided to just go ahead and enter._**

_**He saw this small thin figure stretched across her bed hugging a pillow in the shape of a duck. The strand of hair that always stuck up was waving back and forth. There was a look of calmness spread wide on her face, Fakir just smiled. He pushed some hair out of her face and kissed her cheek gently. Than he tapped her shoulder to wake her up. At last she woke up.**_

_**"Wow what a sight to see when I first wake up in the morning." She said looking at his smooth, warm, and gentle face. **_

_**"Yeah well come on get up. Everyone else is waiting for us." Fakir said sitting down on that same blue chair by the window.**_

_**"Everyone?"**_

_**"Mytho, Rue, and Kai are meeting us before class outside the doors. So hurry up."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because we need to find out why the story is re-setting or starting over in a way."**_

_**"Oh."**_

_**"You remember that day when Mytho and Rue made that surprise visit to my apartment?"**_

_**"um…oh yeah! Do you know why they came?"**_

_**Fakir answered with a yes and told her exactly what Mytho had told him. She was just as surprised as Fakir was. She hurried up and got dressed and all that morning stuff. They went to the doors of the main building but no one was there.**_

_**"Humph! We are actually early!" Ahiru said all proud.**_

_**"Doubt it moron. Rue is always early and so is Mytho. Looking around the campus is so deserted. Wonder where everyone is?"**_

_**"Umm."**_

_**"Let's go inside." Fakir said so him and Ahiru went through the doors.**_

_**"Rue Mytho!" Ahiru said happily,**_

_**Rue and Mytho turned around and saw Ahiru and Fakir coming toward them.**_

_**"Ahiru! Fakir! Sorry we weren't outside but classes have been canceled." Rue said**_

_**"What why?" Ahiru asked**_

_**"It seems that Mr. Cat is really sick. The note on the notice board says he doesn't want anyone but him teaching his pupils. Anyway I guess that leaves a whole day to ourselves." Mytho answered**_

_**"Hmm ok. Where's Kai?" Fakir asked Mytho.**_

_**"Rue and me couldn't find him anywhere. Isn't that right Rue?"**_

_**"Yeah we looked every where and asked around but everyone said the same thing. That they hadn't seen him."**_

_**"Oh ok." Fakir said and everyone went into a weird silence.**_

_**Finally Ahiru broke it. "Anyone wanna go to the lake? It's a nice day for a picnic or something."**_

_**Everyone's head went up and Rue said "Yeah that sounds nice! Let's go Mytho." Rue got Mytho's arm and looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.**_

_**"Yeah why not," Mytho said "Fakir you and Ahiru are going to come to right?"**_

_**"Yeah!" Ahiru said**_

_**"Um yeah ok let's go."**_

_**They all walked together toward the lake or pond whatever you want to call it. To them it didn't matter because each of them was there with someone they cared for. **_

_**The walked through trees, grass, and bushy areas. They followed the path to the lake, The was a really nice cool breeze. The water was sparkling under the light rays of sun shine. They all sat beside the water's edge.**_

_**"Beautiful day." Ahiru said getting close to Fakir and resting her head on his shoulder.**_

_**Everyone agreed and everything was still. Nothing was hardly moving. It felt good to hear nothing. They all let life problems flee.**_

_**Then the water turned black. Raven feathers appeared and started to float on the water. Everyone stood up and as soon as they did the sky turned gray and cloudy. The wind picked up really fast. **_

_**Ahiru got close to Fakir and he put his arm around her. Mytho did they same thing with Rue. **_

_**"F-F-F-Fakir what's happening!" Ahiru asked**_

_**"I don't know but it can't be good. Look something's appearing in the middle of the lake!" Fakir shouted over the wind pointing across to the middle of the lake. Everyone looked with all there strength.**_

_**Someone wearing a black cloak was standing there on the water! A shadow was cast on his face by the hood over his head. There was something shiny that was under his cloak that stuck out a little bit.**_

_**Then the person said "You Tutu! Enjoy what you have now cause when the time is right I'll destroy you and use your power!" Then he disappeared into the shadows and everything went back to the way it was. It was like nothing ever happened. **_

_**Ahiru was trembling on the inside." Fakir who was that? I'm scared." She said burring her face part ways in his chest.**_

_**Fakir stroked her hair and held her in his arms. He thought "Who was that? What does he want with Ahiru? It's not safe anymore for her. What are we going to do. Why the hell am I saying this all I have to do is kill that dirty son of bastard!" **_

_**Ahiru lifted her head and asked "What did he mean by that power of mine he wants?"**_

_**"I don't know but I'll make sure he doesn't lay a hand on you." Fakir said**_

_**"Maybe we should go back to the dorms?" Mytho said trying to avoid a weird silence. They all agreed and started back. **_

_**No one said anything. Everyone was lost in thought about the events of that day. The feeling of the group was uncomfortable. It was like if you breathed everyone would know cause you are that loud.**_

_**They walked into the courtyard and there was Kai sitting down reading a book. He looked up and saw the disturbed looks on their faces. He got up and they got closer to him than stopped.**_

_**"What happened? You four look like something awful has happened." **_

_**"Nothing much we just saw someone who wasn't really pleasant." Rue said**_

_**"Oh…everyone ok?"**_

_**"Yeah we are all fine. Just going to have a rest. Come on Ahiru better get going before it gets dark." rue said to Ahiru.**_

_**"Alright see ya Fakir Mytho!" she said giving Fakir a kiss and Mytho and a hug. Then Rue and her started for rooms.**_

_**Rue and Ahiru had rooms right beside each other. Lillie and Pike were across the hall from both of their rooms. They didn't come out like the usually did.**_

_**"Night Ahiru and call me if something happens." Rue said**_

_**"Alright and good night Rue." Ahiru said going into her room. She turned on the lights.**_

_**"AAHH!" Ahiru screamed!**_

_**Omg the end of a new chapter. Thanx for reviewing love ya'll. Review if ya want."**_


	6. Chap6 Blank

Chap.6 Blank "Lillie Pike! Gosh what are you two doing here?" Ahiru said putting one hand on her chest and putting her head down as she heaved a big sigh. "We saw everything! You and Fakir in the courtyard and you brave enough to kiss him! Aw so cute." Lillie putting her hands together and putting them on her right shoulder. She was looking up with daydream eyes and blushing too!  
"Yeah knew it would be Fakir and you in the end! Now what will you do with Kai?" Pike said putting her hands on her hips pointing a finger at Ahiru and shaking it.  
"Gosh it's nothing like that! Come on you two I got to get some sleep. We'll talk later." Ahiru said getting both of them and pushing them out the door. Once they were out she closed and locked it.  
"What a day. What did that person want with me? What power I have. Does he mean restoring Mytho's heart? But that's all done. Unless he plans to shatter his heart? No that couldn't be." Ahiru thought as her hands pulled back the covers and she crawled into bed.  
Ahiru, Fakir, Mytho, and Rue couldn't stop thinking about the person that night. Especially Fakir, he was so mad and confused. So much it annoyed him. Mytho tried to reason it out with him but no luck. So that night was filled with so much unwanted thoughts.  
It was Saturday so everyone should have slept in. But they didn't so they met up for breakfast. They sky was gray, a little chilly, and there was an awful breeze that made the cold worse.  
They entered the little building and saw a warm gentle lady a few feet from them. She wasn't short nor tall, not fat but really skinny, her hair was a soft snowy whit, her hair was very shiny to, she had deep blue eyes, and wore a long plain dress that was blue.  
"Hello may I show you all to your booth?" Her voice was soft and her flowed like clear water.  
"Yes thank you." Mytho said as grabbed Rue's hand and smiled at her. She returned the smile and started to walk with everyone. They followed the lady to a booth in the corner.  
"My name is Crystal and I'll be your server." She said as she passed out menus to them as they sat down.  
They all picked up their menu and started to flip through it. The air was heavy and no one said anything. Crystal brought them water and told them she'd give them a few more minutes to decide what they wanted. Then Rue looked up and spoke up.  
"Well this is a very charming place"  
"Hum" Everyone else said in unison.  
"Come on now! Say something people! What we should do is find out what's going on with the guy yesterday and what he said. Sitting here isn't going to do anything! We need to get up or plan or something." Rue said impatiently taking a sip of her water.  
"Yeah maybe but where do we start?" Fakir said calmly setting his menu down.  
"Ok well…I know we'll look in the library for info on it to see if maybe there's some kind of clue or something. Mytho and I could check out our castle library." Rue suggested and everyone looked at her and she blushed and looked down. Mytho leaned over and kissed the top of her head and laughed a little.  
"Ok that doesn't sound bad. What do think Fakir?" Mytho asked "All right you all want to start right after breakfast?" Fakir asked "Sure." They all said together Ahiru smiled and said thanks and everyone continued to have a good breakfast. Crystal came and took their order and hurried off to go fill it. They all continued to talk about different stuff and the conversation went back to a natural tone.  
After Crystal came back with their food and everyone ate it. Once they all had finished they got up and paid Crystal well. Then they went out the doors and gathered by a bench that was to the side.  
"Ok so you and Rue are going to go to your castle to search right?" Fakir asked Mytho "Yeah and you and Ahiru are going to check the library?" Mytho asked back "Yeah." Fakir said but Ahiru was looking around at the buildings that surrounded them. Then her eye spotted a shop with a banner above that read 'Grand Opening of Mimi's Bookstore!' "Fakir what if we checked out that new bookstore?" Ahiru asked "What new bookstore?" They all said in unison again.  
Ahiru pointed to the read brick building, with one huge window, and that banner above the door. "That one right there." "Yeah you two should Fakir." Mytho said to Fakir as Fakir examined it from the outside.  
Fakir snapped back to their conversation "Yeah I think we should"  
"Ok then let's meet back here in an hour and a half." Ahiru said to Rue and Mytho. They all agreed to meet at the same lake they went to the other day. They all told each other good luck and they were off. Rue went the opposite direction pf Fakir and Ahiru. They all weren't rushed but not relaxed. Somewhere in between you could say.  
"Hum this place looks really nice." Ahiru said looking at it. She ran up to the window and put her hands on the glass and peered in.  
The place wasn't small but not to large either. There were 7 rows of huge dark stained wood shelves. All were packed with books of what seemed like all different sizes. By the window was two big plush chairs and a little black coffee shop table. There was a red cloth on it and a big golden vas with tons of flowers. The paint on the walls was a light brown that was sponged on. It was really pretty. The baseboards were a darker brown. There were nice wood floors.  
Fakir got her collar and dragged her in. "Come you stupid duck. We got and hour and a half to look around." She didn't put up a fight she just said "Ok gosh. Can you let me go now'  
"Yeah." Fakir said and he dropped her on the floor. "You know this place is really nice, I wonder why it's deserted." Ahiru got up and brushed her self off and looked around. "You know you're right there's no one here"  
"Oh well let's get started anyway." Fakir said and they began there search.  
They searched and searched they found nothing. Ahiru found a book about Drosselmeyer but it didn't have anything that would have helped. After that nothing else came even close to what they were looking for. Over at Mytho's castle there luck went better. They found two books that were close but not quite what they needed. But they had a huge library. It was a dark cold library but still very elegant. "Think we'll find anything?" Rue asked Mytho as she flipped through a book.  
"I don't know but we got to try." Mytho said to his princess.  
"What do you think of this? It's blank but it has Ahiru's name on it?" Rue said as she handed Mytho the blank book.  
"Ahiru?" He said as he brushed his fingers over the name plate still looking at it.  
"I think we should take this to Fakir and Ahiru." Rue said "Yeah let's go now. The hour and a half is almost up." Mytho said and he and Rue got up and started for the meeting place.  
"Fakir do you think they found anything?" Ahiru said as she flipped through books not really paying any attention.  
"Maybe…I hope so. We've got nothing and right now we need something to tell what it is we want to know." Fakir said to Ahiru getting a new book off the shelf.  
"Fakir time's almost up. Should we start heading toward the lake?" Ahiru said getting up to put her book away as Fakir put his away too.  
"Yeah, let's go." he said as they left the store.  
They all sat by the lake again in a circle by the lake's edge. Rue pulled the book out of a black bag. She handed it to Ahiru. Ahiru took it and looked at it.  
"Ahiru? Why does it have my name?" Ahiru asked Rue and Mytho. Fakir took the book form her and looked at it.  
"Yeah what gives?" He said as he saw that nothing was on the pages.  
"We don't know. But we thought you might know something. Or maybe it's important. We don't know." Mytho said.  
"I wonder what it is?" Ahiru said trying to see if she remembered anything about it. Nothing.  
"Probably something or there wouldn't be anything on it." Fakir said handing Ahiru the book.  
"You know while Mytho and me were looking through books I read something about a type of book that has writing that appears at times when the owner has it. I don't know if this is the same case by who knows"  
"That could be true but how do we reveal what it has that we could use?" Ahiru said as a ladybug crawled on her finger. She put the ladybug on a flower right beside he.

Ok another chapter. Hope everyone likes it. Please review with comments or with things I could work on. I dunno but enjoy laters! 


	7. Chap7 Only Me

_**Chap.7 Only Me  
"Well who knows maybe if we continue to search. We maybe could find info on how to get the book to give us info." Fakir said as fixed his eyes on the little black book.  
The wind picked up really fast, the clouds moved in, the sky darkened, ravens appeared, the crows flocked over the middle of the lake where huge ripples were being produced. The gathered above it just so you couldn't see what they were doing. Than they flew to the surrounding area and a tall figure appeared wearing a black cloak with a hood. Again the hood his the man's face but this time the shadow that was cast was darker. **_

_**"Well look what we have here. It seems everyone is here looking at that book. Well I believe you all are trying to figure out how to get it to reveal it's self to you. Well you all are wasting your time. I won't stop you yet. I want to you all to feel like you at least tried to stop me. When I take away Tutu's power I want everyone to say that they tried. That would make me very happy. I want no one to feel left out. Knight, Mytho, and Rue you all are doing an exceptionally well for your roles. And you Fakir protecting the one you love. A pitiful excuse for a girl. But wait she's not even human she's but a mere duck. A little retarded, quirky, and not to mention sweet all the same. Can you protect her? A bird disguised as a wrecked girl. A perfect match for you." He said evilly to them all. Fakir got so pissed off he was about to run and start to through fists with that bastard. But Ahiru noticed something about his voice. It was oddly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.**_

_**"I know you from somewhere! Who are you?" Ahiru shouted putting her closed hand on her heart also putting one foot forward.**_

_**"My my I see we are just a little slow my sweet. Did it take you this long to figure out the resemblance between me and my other self? Well I guess I can't expect to much from the likes of you. But bravo on finally figuring out some of it. Let's see how long it takes to figure out who I am." He replied back to Ahiru. Ahiru's heart was hurt deep now. She tried to fake it and keep her serious face on but Fakir saw right threw her.**_

_**"Why you! How dare you talk to her like that! Just how do you think you are! I outta beat the crap outta you for that!" Fakir said trying hard to keep him self from lashing out at the filthy bastard.**_

_**"You couldn't touch me. You know that and so does everyone else. You're all talk and no action. You say you'll protect her but you know you won't. Is it because she's not that important to you. That your words mean more than her. That she's not worthy of your protection. But neither was Mytho over there. Your standards are truly high for someone of your position. I'd rethink all that if I were you. But someone of your status doesn't need my words to direct you." **_

_**Fakir gritted his teeth and ran forward ready to fight. He ran into the water but it was no use the man laughed and disappeared. The ravens stayed and they sky didn't change after he left.**_

_**Fakir stopped running and just stared at where the man had disappeared from. The water came up to his knees. His hands were at his side and his face was serious and mad.**_

_**Than from no where that strange man's voice was heard once more. "Good job at attempting to hit me. Did I make you mad? Opps my fault I do apologize for my words. I will get Tutu's power no matter what the cost." **_

_**Fakir looked around but only saw crows and Mytho holding Rue under the shelter of a huge tree. Oh and of coarse Ahiru standing on the bank looking around confused. **_

_**"Because unlike you Fakir I'm not afraid to sacrifice for something I need and want truly."**_

_**Fakir's heart skipped a beat and he fell to his knees. His hand holding his heart. His pupils got huge and he just stared at the water below him. Ahiru saw him like this and rushed into the water. Running as fast toward him as she could. Her heart was pounding and all she could do was rush toward him. She stood beside him and shouted up at the sky.**_

_**"You cruel cruel person!" Ahiru yelled.**_

_**"Now now Tutu. My lovely Tutu, I don't see why you care so much for this weakling who won't even dream of really loving and protecting you." **_

_**Fakir apparently heard what the guy said and made a loud gasp for air and again his heart skipped 2 beats. Ahiru heard his gasp and threw herself onto his back holding him tight pressing her cheek on his shoulder. Than she shouted back.**_

_**"Shut up! Shut up! Stop it! Why are you saying such mean things?"**_

**_"Now little duck relax I am just telling the truth. You don't want to waste your time looking at useless stuff when your very existence is at stake? Oh wait you're still waiting for Fakir to write that story of his he promised you. Well face it if he hasn't started to write yet what makes you think he will ever write a story for a _duck._ Your hope for him is pathetic but I'll admit charming. For now I'll bid a good bye to all of you. We will meet again, so don't worry." _**

_**Finally the crows faded away with the strangers voice. Mytho relaxed his grip on Rue. She lifted her head and saw Ahiru lift herself off of Fakir. Rue just stood there with Mytho watching Ahiru and Fakir.**_

_**Ahiru knelt beside Fakir and put one hand on his shoulder and looked at his face. It was a death cold and so was his eyes. The stare was piercing cold but it kept her looking into them. After what seemed like an eternity his pupils went back into focus and he looked at Ahiru who was still looking at him except there was more hope and happiness. He used the arm that she still had her hand on and pulled her toward him and just held her close in a warm embrace. She didn't fight it all she did was go with it. She closed her eyes and wished that all this confusion, suffering, heart ache, and any and everything else would just disappear leaving them to a happy ending together for all their human lives.**_

_**Rue just watched in awe wishing there was no job she had to perform as well. But Rue knew very well she had to continue no matter what the cost also. **_

_**The sun started to set and it's rays were a bright orange as they fell upon them. Fakir pulled her from him just enough to see her eyes as the light cast itself upon them. Her eyes sparkled and a flame deep in them danced. They smiled at each other and got up at the same time. They walked toward Mytho and Rue finally outta the water. Once Fakir was close to the black book he picked it up and put it under one arm and put the other around Ahiru. **_

_**"Let's go eat Ahiru." Fakir said to Ahiru as they headed toward the path they took before that lead them in. He gave Mytho a look and Mytho understood.**_

_**"Rue I say we go home and go take a rest. I'm just to tired after all this." Rue agreed only because she was just as tired as he was maybe even a little dizzy too.**_

_**"Oh ok well I guess I'll see you guys later." Ahiru said as Fakir guided her through the path. Mytho and Rue hung back a little to talk and to give fakir and Ahiru some privacy.**_

_**The sun was still setting and the air warm. The town was quite and calm. Ahiru felt her heart calm down and her stomach stop hurting. Her thoughts kind of stopped with all the troubles of her life. Just being with Fakir in that atmosphere was enough to breathe easily.**_


	8. Chap8 Fight

**_Chap.8 Fight_**

_**They went to a little house that had a sign in the front that read 'Emma's Cooking'. The house was a light tan color with tons of greenery in the front. There was a white picket fence surrounding the lawn and house. There was a stone path leading up to the door. **_

_**"This place looks really cute." Ahiru said letting her eyes roam all over the lawn.**_

_**"Yeah but that's good." Fakir said almost unsure as what to say at the moment.**_

_**They walked up to the door and Fakir knocked. They heard a few pots drop and a loud thud. The door swung open catching them by surprise.**_

_**The lady looked not even over 18years old, she had brown hair, with brown eyes, a creamy white color to her skin, her nose small, but just enough to match her small delicate face, and her body was thin and vibrant.**_

_**"Hello! Sorry to startle you two! Why your faces look pale and surprised! Well come in come in! Haven't had customers in a while!" She said grabbing them and pulling them into the coolness of the house.**_

_**She put them in a booth and set menus in front of them. The room wasn't small but an exceptional size for a small restaurant business. There were 2 circular tables in the middle and 2 booths on each of the four walls with a window in between the booths on the three outer walls. The room was almost completely lit by sweet vanilla candles. The tiles were a creamy beige color. **_

_**"Hmm… what are you going to get Ahiru?" Fakir said skimming through the menu.**_

_**"I dunno… what are you going to get?" Ahiru said confused a bit.**_

_**"I think I'm just going to get the cooked duck?" Fakir said with a straight face.**_

_**Ahiru's face lit up a bright red! "You wouldn't would you?" Ahiru said trying to calm down.**_

_**"Maybe I don't know I haven't completely decided." Fakir said still looking through the menu.**_

_**"Ok well if you do get it than make sure they cook it right and squeeze some lemon juice over it. Oh and some water will go well with it." Ahiru said back to him with a calm normal colored straight face.**_

_**Fakir laughed and said "Nice one Ahiru. Trying to play my game. Well we'll just see how long that lasts."**_

_**"I'm not trying at all."**_

_**"Liar I see right through you like glass." Fakir said looking up and winking at her.**_

_**"Like you did at the lake." Ahiru said quietly still not looking up at him.**_

_**He put down the menu and used both hands to lift her face so it looked right at him instead of hiding behind the menu. Her eyes sparkled but were a little cloudy. The air became still and very uncomfortable.**_

_**"He had no right to say what he said to you! I'll never let him live after that! I swear I will give up anything to protect you. I-I-I-!" **_

_**"Stop it Fakir. You're just trying to prove you can do everything he said you couldn't. Maybe he's right though. You can't protect me by yourself he seems so powerful and I think maybe Kai should come and help you…" Ahiru said looking away from his face. She shook her head away from his hands. She couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Like someone possessed her like a puppet and made her say things she'd never say to anyone especially Fakir!**_

_**Fakir dropped his empty hands and stood up. He went over to her side of the booth and pulled her out. He gripped her gently but strongly by the shoulder and said. "No never! No one will ever harm you as long as I'm around! Especially Kai! I don't need anyone to help me protect you! And I'm not just saying that either no matter how strong he might be I'll out do him by a long shot! I love you damn it! And no one will ever tell me otherwise! You should know that and it hurts to know what that bastard said got to you!" **_

_**Ahiru couldn't believe what she had said and that Fakir really cared about what that guy said. She hurt him and she felt so bad so for it. She started to cry hard and fell into his arms and buried her face in his chest. **_

_**Fakir couldn't believe she was crying that hard and that now she was crying in his arms. He thought he hurt her with his harsh tone and words! He put his arms around lovingly and protectively. They both fell to their knees not changing position just as they were just on knees. Fakir didn't say anything else harsh. He just whispered into her ear over and over again I'm so sorry. Ahiru didn't stop crying she just couldn't she hurt him and she never meant to. **_

_**Emma came out to see what was going on. She saw the couple on the floor and remembered she needed to mop now with Ahiru's tears on the floor. She went to the backroom to get a mop and bucket. **_

_**Ahiru pulled back out of his arms and said. "I'm sorry Fakir. I didn't mean what I said."**_

_**"No I'm sorry Ahiru." Fakir said back giving her a hand up. She put her hand into his and he pulled her up. She was lifted off her feet and her legs felt like jelly so she fell forward into Fakir's chest once again. He laughed and lead her into the booth again. This time on the same side together.**_

_**"Thanks Fakir." She said sliding in.**_

_**Emma returned once again with a mop and bucket of water and made her way over to the puddle of tears. She put the bucket on the floor and mopped up the tears and rinsed the mop. Than she put it to the side and went over to them and took their order. They told her they weren't really hungry but that they did want some sweet tea.**_

_**"Ok now onto what we need to do about this whole book thing." He said picking up from where it fell when they sat down. **_

_**"Ok than let's start.' Ahiru said as Fakir opened the book and started to flip through it. 'Fakir what do you think my power is?"**_

_**Fakir looked up stared at the other side of the booth and said 'Well I don't know exactly but it must be something very important. If you're think of your power to restore Mytho's heart than forget it. I don't think that guy wants that. There must be something we don't know about in you."**_

_**Ahiru thought about what Fakir had just said and just played with the thought for some time. Fakir and her just played with their own thoughts for a while. **_

_**"Ahiru something tells me I need my sword." Fakir told Ahiru still looking off to no particular place.**_

_**"But you locked up that sword a while ago. I thought you gave it up for good." Ahiru said back to him.**_

_**A few months ago after Mytho left with Rue, Fakir found no use for his sword. So he took it and locked it up supposedly for good. He said that there was no use for it anymore and now all he needed was a pen to write his story. So he put the key away in a box that he kept beside a small table in his apartment. **_

_**"I know but I think it's time I bring it back." Fakir said taking a sip of his tea.**_

_**"Why? You're not going to do anything with it right?" **_

_**"Yes yes I am." Fakir said getting up.**_

_**"Where are you going?" Ahiru said finishing her tea as well.**_

_**"To go get it, so come on." Fakir said as Ahiru put her hand in his and he pulled her out.**_

_**They saw Emma come out and paid her for the tea. She thanked them and said she hated to see them go but to come again another time. They promised they would and left.**_

_**Ahiru followed Fakir to his apartment. They did go in and got the key and then they went behind the building. Then they followed a dirt path that lead into a big clump of trees. They went through it till they came to a small clearing. There was a small little shed that had a lock on it. The went up to it and Fakir dug the key out of his pocket. He inserted they key and turned it. The door came open a little bit and he used the other hand to open it completely. He looked in and put both his hands in to grip the sword but all he found was dust.**_

_**"Damn it where'd it go?" Fakir said slamming his fist into the dirt.**_

_**"WHAT!" Ahiru said kneeling down to look.**_

_**"Someone must have been here and took it! Damn damn damn." **_

_**"So now what? Who could've taken it?"**_

_**"I don't know what if I find out it's anyone but Mytho or Rue I'll kill them!"**_

_**"Fakir it's only a sword. Isn't there another one you could use?"**_

_**"No, come on I think I know where It could be." Fakir said getting up and taking Ahiru by the hand. **_

_**They went back down the path they came from and went around the building. They didn't go back in the building they just kept going straight. They made a few turns but made it to the lake once more. They went to the same spot they were in earlier and sat down.**_

_**Once they both were seated Ahiru pulled out the book and opened it. They looked at it and nothing. Ahiru was wondering what Fakir was thinking bringing them back here. They sun was almost completely gone.**_

_**A loud. fast, and cold wind blew and a few feet from were they were sitting the man appeared once more. Then once he was in their sight the crows returned. They stood up and Ahiru put the book under her arm and Fakir put her under his arm.**_

_**"Well well well, no Kreahe or Mytho. Hmm my my how fast time is flying." **_

_**"What do you want?" Fakir yelled back.**_

_**"Nothing yet or nothing at all for the moment." **_

_**Then the book shook so Ahiru opened it and a red light came and out and than when it was over she looked at the page and there was writing in black ink. **_

_**She read it out loud "The person who is out to kill you Ahiru for your power is someone you knew in a past time that you didn't know you could now know. It is a former enemy that is now a friend. You might not remember knowing them or maybe you do. Yes…you do know them. Maybe not in the same form as they are now but In a different one that is very close. Beware there are three people who are out to get your power and life. They are out to hold all the cards so they can turn the tables at your weakest moment."**_

_**"Hmm not very helpful poor Ahiru and Fakir." **_

_**"Shut up! We'll find out who you are soon enough!" Fakir retorted.**_

_**"Hmm fine believe what you will."**_

_**"What is my power that you claim I have!" Ahiru loudly questioned.**_

_**"Why do you claim you don't know what your power is?"**_

_**"Because I have no clue! Just tell me already!"**_

_**"The time is drawing near and you think that by acting this way you'll earn time. Well that's not going to happen you see because the wheels are in motion now and no one can stop them. But bravo on the acting."**_

_**"The only power I know I have is restoring Mytho's heart and that's already done and over with!"**_

_**"You're just wasting your time. But what could you do anyway?" He said pulling out Fakir's sword and running his finger on the blade looking up and smiling evilly.**_

_**"Why you bastard! So you're the one who took it! I knew it! Hand it over or I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Fakir said getting his fists ready.**_

_**"My that would be interesting." He said as he thrust the sword at Fakir.**_

_**Fakir caught it and looked up confused. "I don't get it why are you handing it to me?"**_

_**"Because I have no use for it anymore. Turns out my dagger was here all along." After he finished with his words two ravens appeared hold the dagger with their feet.**_

_**It was a dagger alright. The handle was black, the blade a shinny gray, and where the blade and handle connected there was a blackish grayish heart with a white skull in it. The person caught it when the crows dropped it.**_

_**"Now I can kill you!" Fakir yelled charging at the man with full force. **_

_**His blade was stopped by the dagger. He started to charge at other places but the dagger met him. Fakir used his foot to trip the man while there swords were together. He fell and Fakir stabbed his sword right into the man's back right where his heart was. His dagger started to glow red and blood started to spill from the heart. Fakir's eyes caught onto the bleeding heart on the dagger and Fakir just looked no moving at all. The man slowly got up and Fakir snapped back in amazement that the guy could even stand after that.**_

_**Then looked and him and smiled. "You think this enough to kill me? Why you are mistaken you worthless knight." **_

_**Fakir charged at him and used his sword to puncture his jaw badly. He took and step back and the guy just took it like it was candy. Blood started to spill out of his face as he gave his smile and last words. **_

_**"I will return in the same form. You can't kill me with that useless sword. But you tried I guess. You'll see me again real soon." The bleeding man said as he disappeared with all the ravens.**_


	9. Chap9 Friends?

**_Chap.9 Friends?_**

_**Fakir stared at where the man had disappeared motionless. Ahiru was shocked to know that after Fakir had stabbed him he could still stand. Ahiru brought herself to walk up to Fakir and stand beside him. The stood tall together looking in different directions. Fakir at where he disappeared and Ahiru at Fakir. The wind blew and ruffled their hair but they stayed still their eyes fixed on something. **_

_**Fakir snapped back and looked down at Ahiru. He looked at her and read her eyes. They said there was fear and nothing could help. All she wanted was to go and sleep. After all that had happened that all she could do. All the tears that fell and words that hit hard there was no energy to do anything. Fakir understood and they walked back. Ahiru putting the book under her arm.**_

_**"Should I tell him what I think? What if I am wrong? It can't be it all makes perfect sense. Doesn't it?" Ahiru thought to herself . Her face was serious and scared. She tried to hide her thoughts but Fakir caught them and pulled them out.**_

_**"Ahiru what are you thinking. Don't lie." Fakir said still looking forward his expression staying the same. Ahiru looked up at him and her jaw dropped.**_

_**"I think Pique or Lilie are the ones behind all this." Fakir's expression changed quickly and he laughed.**_

_**He stopped and started to laugh so hard tears started to form. Ahiru stamped her foot on the ground and her face light up a bright red. She turned and stormed off mad that Fakir dared to laugh at such a serious matter. Fakir tried to stop and caught up with Ahiru.**_

_**"Are you serious about that?" Fakir asked Ahiru.**_

_**"Yes!" **_

_**"Ok ok so why do you think that?" Fakir asked as he finally stopped laughing and listened to what she said.**_

_**"Don't you think so. I mean lilie and pique are my friends. I am not supposed to remember them and they aren't supposed to remember me. Who knows maybe we were enemies at one point and I don't remember…hmm." Ahiru said looking down and going through her mind to find some trace of them being that way. **_

_**"Ahiru I don't know what to tell you but that we can't take a risk. I don't think you should hang around or talk to them." Fakir said with a straight face looking forward only. Because he knew what kind of good friends they were. Ahiru stunned looked at him and her eyes grew bigger and she didn't breathe for a while.**_

_**Fakir put his hand behind her back and pushed her forward with him. She just looked at him in the same position. He didn't want to talk to her. Because he felt like he had just told her something that was so horrible that it could have killed her. After some time Ahiru snapped back and realized that Fakir was right. It was for the best.**_

_**The sky was dark and the moon full. It was so cold out side it was unbearable. Words had gotten to Ahiru so much that the cold was nothing compared to the ice in her heart. She tried to reason out. **_

_**"So…what are you going to do?" Fakir asked **_

_**"I dunno…they are supposed to be my friends but I-I-I can't risk my life." Ahiru said tears coming to her eyes because she didn't know what she should do. What if they weren't enemies and she ended up losing them forever. But also what if she just kept being with them and ended up losing her life and losing Fakir in the process. Fakir understood what was going through her head even though she didn't tell him. He just put a protecting arm around her and kept going.**_

_**Fakir left her at the dorms and when he did she went for her room. She opened the doors for the building and saw Pique and Lilie coming toward her. Ahiru put a hand out an stopped her from coming any nearer. **_

_**"Oh Ahiru come on what's the matter we saw you and Fakir!" Lillie said confused.**_

_**"Yeah I bet you did. Go away not right now." Ahiru said still going forward.**_

_**"What's with you Ahiru?" Pique said pulling lilie off of Ahiru.**_

_**"You know very well." Ahiru said turning toward both of them.**_

_**"Oh Fakir must of dumped her! Poor Duck!" Lilie exclaimed about to pounce on Ahiru with a hug but Pique held her back.**_

_**"I don't think so come on let's go Lilie." Pique said dragging her by the neck down the hall.**_

_**"Good I'll find out which one of you it is!" Ahiru yelled back with one fist in the air.**_

_**"You've lost it Ahiru!" Pique yelled back.**_

_**"Not like she ever had it!" Lilie yelled at Ahiru still confused but thinking it was a joke or something.**_

_**Ahiru ran into her room and plopped down on her bed crying. Nothing made sense but at the same time it did. The tears flowed and she was so confused. Her friends weren't her friends anymore. She wanted to find something that said she was wrong and that they were still the best of friends. But she couldn't so she just cried herself to sleep.**_

_**"Die Ahiru! The time is now, hit it!" Kai yelled evilly at someone in the shadows.**_

_**They hit a lever and a huge blade came and stabbed Ahiru right in the heart. "There now it is done Tutu. I've finally gotten you back for all you have caused me." A familiar voice said as she laughed her eyes glowing a bright red.**_

_**"Ahiru!" Fakir yelled but he was pinned to the wall by huge chains on his hands and feet. **_

_**"Huh huh" Fakir panted as he sat up in his bed from the nightmare.**_

_**He got up and went to go get water only to find a ravens feather on the black book by the sink. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. He found a new page written on and read it aloud.**_

_**" 'Nice dream huh? A similar one will come true if you are not careful. The time is drawing near so be ready or hide you worthless piece of flesh.' What…Ahiru!" Fakir yelled dropping the book and running out toward Ahiru's room. **_

_**He opened the doors and ran practically slipping on the floor. He ran to her door and swung it open and closed it after he entered. He went up to her bed and saw the tears on her face and the disturbed look on her face. **_

_**She woke up and saw his face looking back at her. She jumped up and sat up against the wall clutching the blanket in one hand. The disturbed look on her face still there.**_

_**"What who are you!" Ahiru questioned the face across from her.**_

_**"Ahiru what are you saying? It's me Fakir." He said as he reached a hand out to put it on her shoulder. **_

_**Her eyes widened and flung her body at him and they fell onto the floor together. She buried her face in his chest and started to mumble words he couldn't make out.**_

_**He patted her head and lifter her up so that they both sat up straight. She used her sleeve to dry her tears. Just noticing that she never got out of her school uniform. **_

_**"What are doing here Fakir?" Ahiru asked staring at the floor.**_

_**"It's a long story. But I had to make sure that you were ok." **_

_**Ahiru looked at him with confusion now. "Why?"**_

_**"I had a dream where Kai said Die Ahiru. The time is now hit it. And he said that to someone in the shadows. They spoke after hitting a lever that dropped a huge knife in the middle of your back killing you. There now it is done Tutu. I've finally gotten you back for all you have caused me. That what she after it dropped. I know her voice from somewhere but I can't put my finger on it. I yelled out your name trying to run toward you but I was pinned to the walls by chains on my hands and feet. I woke up and went to go get water noticing it was all a dream. But when I went to the sink there was a ravens feather on the black book. The inside read Nice dream huh? A similar one will come true if you are not careful. The time is drawing near so be ready or hide you worthless piece of flesh. I dropped the book and ran over here. To find your face disturbed and with tears on your face. Why were you like that anyway?"**_

_**Ahiru's face was hard she was trying to put everything together but she couldn't but she still kept trying. "Hmm well I dunno but I had a dream too. A little different. I was there pinned to a wall just like you with you beside me like that too. Kai was there but he was dead on the floor. The guy was there and he used one hand to draw a blade of glowing red out of thin air. And he sent it flying at you and it got you right in the heart. I started to cry and he told me if I didn't stop I would end up the same way. Mytho came out and started to fight with him but he died too. Rue came out and started to fight with him after killing her prince but she to died slowly instead. Everyone died trying to save me and after everyone but me was dead he said that's all came to do and I was free like a bird. The chains disappeared and I fell to the ground crying and that's when I woke up." **_

_**Ahiru and Fakir stayed looking at the floor between them. The clock read 1:00am and Ahiru got up and said. "I'm going to go try and sleep again."**_

_**"Alright, I'll stay here the rest of the night then." Fakir said getting up as well."**_

_**"Where will you sleep?" Ahiru questioned.**_

_**"On the armchair I don't mind." Fakir replied lifting Ahiru into her bed and making his way toward the armchair. Ahiru watched him walk and then got back into the covers like she was. They fell asleep. Ahiru was just to tired from crying and Fakir put himself to sleep by watching Ahiru sleep.**_

_**Fakir woke up on time as usual and got Tutu up. He left while she was rubbing his eyes saying to wait for him in the front of the building.**_

_**Ahiru finished dressing and opened the door then closing it. She turned to the side to see Lilie and Pique coming out too.**_

_**"Morning Lilie Pique." Ahiru said waving at them.**_

_**Pique gave her a shoulder and grabbed lilie by the arm saying "Keep your greetings to yourself Miss Duck"**_

_**"Huh Miss Duck?" Ahiru replied shocked as she took another way out. **_

_**When she got out the building there was a group of students from each of the divisions. When she closed the door and everyone stopped and looked at her. Then she heard faint whispers of her being that crazy girl who lost her mind yesterday. Everyone was saying it and they gave weird cold stares. Ahiru hurried through not looking back but hearing everything still quiet with louder whispers. **_

_**"what me crazy losing my mind what?" Ahiru questioned herself as she hurried across the courtyard to where she needed to meet Fakir. **_

_**Fakir was there waiting and he saw Ahiru's face and asked "what happened?"**_

_**"Well I was exiting the building and all the students stop and stare at me and whisper that I am the girl who lost her mid yesterday." Ahiru told him.**_

_**"What happened yesterday?" Fakir questioned trying to pick out stuff that could work with all that.**_

_**Ahiru told him what happened with Lilie and Pique last night and Fakir understood and just told her to forget it because no body else matters but them and their real friends. Ahiru had trouble accepting that because it hurt so much that Lilie and Pique had done that after yesterday. **_


	10. Chap10 Crystal

-1**_Chap.10 Crystal_**

_**"Fakir is Mr. Cat still sick?" Ahiru questioned **_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Why is everyone in uniform?"**_

_**"Same reason me and you are."**_

_**"Oh.' Ahiru replied' Than lets go sit down I don't feel so good." **_

_**Fakir put an arm around Ahiru and lead her to the bench. She sat down and than Fakir did the same. She sat there beside him as all the students looked and pointed. Than after a while they all went inside. Because they didn't want to be around the crazy chick. **_

_**The whole place seemed deserted and music came to ear. It was Mrs. Edel's music she plays when she's there. They turned around to see her sitting on the bottom of the tree. Ahiru got up and went over to her and sat down. Fakir didn't follow but watched her. To see what she would do.**_

_**"Mrs. Edel I need help." Ahiru said and Mrs. Edel pulled out a red gem in the shape of a heart with a white crystal in the middle. She showed it to Ahiru and Ahiru stared at it in awe.**_

_**"This gem is called life."**_

_**"Why is it called that?"**_

_**"This gem represents your heart. In it there is a power burning down in the middle. That power keeps the flow of life going. It is something the Raven needs to live. When you have a baby girl the power will pass down to her. You and your baby girl cannot die while the power still beats in the heart. The person out to destroy you to get the power can only kill you with the Dagger of Death. Use any other weapon and you won't be killed. When you die of that dagger a white crystal will come out of your heart with the power glowing in it. Once the Raven has your power he will become immortal and will control the flow of life."**_

_**"Can't Fakir or someone use the Dagger of Death to kill him and get it back?"**_

_**"No only if you had a baby girl than Fakir could use the dagger to get it back and than place it in her heart. But you would be dead and the Raven most likely won't let Fakir live after that. You must get the Sword of Light to blind the Dagger of Death in order to protect yourself and life. But you can't wield the sword only someone who loves you dearly can. It would be wise to get the dagger back but that is your decision to make. As for your friends all I can tell you is to use the power to control the flow of life to look into a past time in life to find out who exactly is the Raven's puppet." **_

_**Ahiru put her hands over her heart and looked down to ask Edel "How do I use it?" She looked up and Edel was gone.**_

_**Fakir got up and went to where Ahiru was and helped her up.**_

_**"Come on we need to go inform Mytho and Rue." Ahiru nodded and they were off. **_

_**"Where are they?" Ahiru asked **_

_**"I think in the main hall or at their home." They went to check the main hall first.**_

_**They opened the doors and went through it and they weren't there. They went out and started off to the castle right outside of the gates.**_

_**After a while of walking they were a few feet away from the gate and it opened. And coming through it was Mytho and Rue. They saw them and ran toward them.**_

_**"Oh hey we were just about to go see you to." Mytho said as they stopped right in front of them.**_

_**"Oh really why anything new?" Fakir asked**_

_**"No but we wanted to see if you to had found anything new." Rue replied giving Ahiru a hug hello. **_

_**"Oh well we have loads to tell you! We just found it out from Edel!" Ahiru said anxious to tell them all they knew.**_

_**"Uh?" Rue said taking a step back. **_

_**"That's great so what happened." Mytho said as if Rue didn't even have that award reaction.**_

_**They sat down on a few benches beside the gates. Ahiru spilled everything about Pique and Lilie and every last word Edel told her beneath the tree but the fountain. **_

_**"That's amazing she knew that much." Rue said with a evil tone in her voice everyone just by passed because of her past.**_

_**"Wow… alright well now we know your what your power is and all those other details so now we need to find out how to get that sword." Mytho said to everyone and everyone agreed.**_

_**Ahiru got a feeling about the black book and told everyone she was going to go somewhere and would be right back. Fakir said he was going with her and Rue and Mytho suggested they all go. Ahiru said fine and they were off at Ahiru's fast pace.**_

_**They got to the school and Ahiru headed into the boys' dorms and went to Fakir's room. She opened the door and went to the sink and found the book on the floor near it. She picked it up and it was glowing. She flipped it open to the page that was glowing the brightest.**_

_**"'The only weak point of the crystal is on the night of the half moon. To unlock the sword of light you must go to the pond where he appears and swim to the deepest depths of it and take the sword key at the bottom. Use it as a key in the towns cemetery. You'll know where to put it.' Okay than lets' go." Ahiru said closing it and turning to everyone behind her.**_

_**"Ok but I have a question if the crystal has a weak point on the night of the half moon than why didn't that person kill you when you came back to school? That night was a half moon and we just a had a new moon yesterday." Mytho asked in general.**_

_**"I don't think the dagger was ready until yesterday." Fakir answered back.**_

_**"Ok well let's go to the pond and find it. There's a half moon in a few weeks so come on." Ahiru said to everyone**_

_**"Yeah come on lets' go. Are you and Rue going to come to?" Fakir asked them**_

_**"Yeah." Mytho said as they followed them out the door and toward the pond.**_

_**Once they got there Fakir said "Ok who wants to go down there to get it?"**_

_**"I will!" Ahiru offered**_

_**"What?" Fakir replied but Ahiru took off the pendant and turned into a yellow blue eyed duck. She waddled into the water and swam to the middle and dove down taking a big breath of air. She opened her eyes under the water. She noticed something she never noticed in all her years living and swimming in that pond. She swam as had as she possibly could. Something was glowing a red blood color.**_

_**She had finally reached the bottom and there was the sword. On top of the handle a ruby or something that was glowing red. There was some type of cloth wrapped poorly around it. Where there was no cloth there was think green allege.**_

_**She used her beak to pick the sword up by the handle. She tried to swim up toward the surface but the sword weighed her down a lot.**_

_**"Damn it where is she?" Fakir asked worried about the duck beneath the water.**_

_**Fakir saw a small row boat to the side of them and grabbed Ahiru's clothes and pendant and put them in the boat. He pushed the boat in the water and jumped in and rowed out to where Ahiru dove in from.**_

_**"I can't reach the top…uh…it's just to hard. Fakir please help me someone please." Ahiru thought trying with all her might to swim up but her air was going and finally she had no more air to breathe so she started to drown and fall deeper in the water.**_

_**A shadow blocked the sun from her view as she fell. She focused on it and saw Fakir dive in a swim toward her. She was so thankful but she couldn't express it because she was drowning ever so slowly. Ahiru was now unconscious but Fakir came took the sword from her beak and put her in the other arm. He used his legs to swim back to the surface.**_

_**His head popped out of the water and he through the sword in the boat and climbed in himself with Ahiru still safe in his arms. He saw the duck out like a light. He put the pendant on her and splashed her with water on her wing. She turned into a girl and started to cough up all this water. She blinked and coughed more. She sat up noticing herself. Fakir was turned around holding her clothes.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Fakir asked still looking away.**_

_**Ahiru coughed some more and snatched her clothes away from him. "Yeah I am okay. Thank you so much Fakir." Ahiru replied gratefully.**_

_**She quickly put on her clothes and fixed her pendant. She told Fakir he could turn around and he did. **_

_**"So is this all that was down there?" Fakir asked taking off the cloth and rubbing the allege off. **_

_**"Yup!"**_

_**"Hmm well than come on let's go ahead and go to the cemetery." Fakir said as he rowed back to the bank of the pond.**_

_**"Thank you so much for saving me down there." Ahiru said to Fakir as he rowed on.**_

_**"I did say I was going to protect you." He replied**_

_**"Yeah." She said looking at the sword in her small hands.**_

_**They reached the bank and climbed out together hand in hand. Fakir's other hand holding the sword from the pond. Mytho and Rue came towards them. **_

_**"So that is the sword we've came looking for?" Mytho said looking at the thing that looked like it couldn't even cut through paper.**_

_**"That's it." Rue said her eyes fixed on it in a different way.**_

_**"Yup." Ahiru said knowing that the sword didn't look like much but it was well it had to be.**_

_**"Come on we need to go to the cemetery now." Fakir said as Ahiru nodded.**_

_**"Naw we got stuff to do, right Rue?" Mytho said and Rue read what he was saying and was like yeah. So they left opposite of them**_

_**They headed out of the place of trees. They left together and went to the cemetery behind the pizza place 2 blocks down. They passed it and the sun started set. It was dark by the time they came to the entrance. There was fog on the ground and the place had an eerie feel. Fakir took Ahiru's hand in reassurance. **_

_**"Fakir I am tired let's come back tomorrow." Ahiru said because she was really tired actually and was thanking God for it.**_

_**"Yeah well okay we'll come back tomorrow at an earlier time." Fakir said because he to was really tired.**_

_**"Ok." And they walked back together.**_

_**"You going to be alright all alone in your room?" Fakir asked when they came to where they usually part for the night.**_

_**"Yeah." **_

_**"Ok than good night."**_

_**"You too!" Ahiru said giving him a hug good bye and than she was off.**_

_**The night was quite and just plain lovely. Everyone slept peacefully. Fakir and everyone else slept in a lot but not Ahiru and Kai.**_

_**Ahiru sat in the park by the fountain like she always did. She just loved to feed the birds. She always brought her big bag full of seed. She put a little into her hand and let the birds eat out of it. But today there wasn't as many as there have been in the past.**_

_**"Wonder where the rest of ya are." Ahiru said to them but then her ears caught hold of chirping and laughing. She looked to the side a little ways and saw Kai laughing on the ground with all these birds on him.**_

_**She got up and ran to him and kneeled beside him. She put a bag open a little ways out and shooed the birds to the bag of seed instead. **_

_**He sat up laughing and looked at the small happy girl beside him. "Oh, hi Ahiru!"**_

_**"I didn't know you liked to feed the birds." **_

_**"Yeah I just love them. Always so happy and friendly just like you." He said using them side of his hand to stroke her cheek.**_

_**Ahiru blushed and said "Oh thank you."**_

_**"No thank you for helping me with those hungry birds." He said whispering it into her ear.**_

_**Ahiru stopped breathing and blushed more from Kai's actions. She got her breath back and wished that these butterflies in her stomach would stop because they made it so hard for her to breathe right. Kai took her hand and pulled her up to eye level. He went around her and put his arms around her neck and whispered into her ear once more.**_

_**"You keep life going with your wonderful energy." **_

_**Her eyes grew huge at one moment and her face went pale. "Huh."**_

_**"You're the answer to my problems. That's also what I love about you." He whispered brushing his lips over the rim of her ear and down her neck half ways. **_

_**"Huh" Ahiru said words stuck in her mouth unable to come out.**_

_**"I shall leave now my dear but we will meet once more." He said kissing her cheek good-bye.**_

_**He disappeared like dust in the air. Ahiru fell to her knees wishing he would come back. Why? She didn't know.**_

_**"I saw that Ahiru! What exactly where you doing with him and tell me I didn't see all that just happen?" Fakir said staring at the person he loved on the floor after another man just kissed her.**_

_**She just sat there staring at the floor and it didn't even register that Fakir had seen all that and now was angry before her. He face white as a ghosts. Fakir stared at her waiting her answer. Rage filling within him just waiting to lash out at Kai. **_

_**The wind blew the clouds over their heads and all they did was stare. Ahiru seemed paralyzed from Kai. Fakir just paralyzed with anger. **_

_**Finally chills came up Ahiru's back and snapped her back into the cold reality at the moment. Fakir just watched her look up at him. Her face not showing an emotions because her mind didn't know what she needed to feel or say.**_


	11. Chap11 Cemetery

**_Chap.11 Cemetery _**

_**"Forget it Ahiru." Fakir said turning away his mind shooting a million thoughts back and forth. But Fakir just gave up.**_

_**Fakir though to himself as he left the girl alone for once not caring much why. "Why bother…all I do is get worked up and make her cry. I am tired of this. I want to make it all end just kill Kai and be done with it. But if she…than I'd be killing her inside. I can't do that. Forget it forget all of it. Just go to the cemetery and finish this cursed story. It all must end to make this stop and return to normal. A duck…fated to be only a duck never a human…even though I want it so bad." **_

_**"Than write you two's story." **_

_**He looked up and saw Mrs. Edel staring at him as if she had heard his thoughts.**_

_**"Write?"**_

_**"You know you can…I don't see why you make both of you suffer like this. Write and end it stop the pain and lying Fakir." She said as he kicked the dirt below him lightly.**_

_**"I know but it's hard. Where do I start?"**_

_**"In the heart." **_

_**"I can try but I dunno." **_

_**"Good now good bye Mr. fakir." She said and she turned to the side and went away. **_

_**"I can try." He said looking up realizing he can't give up not yet. He turned on his heel and ran back to girl he left alone in the dirt.**_

_**He turned the corner of trees and saw the small girl sitting on dirt. She looked up and him with puppy dog eyes and Fakir went to her picked up her hand and pulled her up. She brushed off her skirt and turned to Fakir.**_

_**"I-!"**_

_**"Forget it Ahiru. We need to go to the cemetery to finish this. **_

_**She looked at him and nodded and they sent off toward the place where they needed to be. They arrived and the place looked more cold than scary. They entered together and started to look around for a place that looked like the sword could go into. They looked and looked through the gravestones. Nothing. So the only place could possibly it would be a small stone building in the center of it all. They went up to it and saw on the stone door a messaged was engraved.**_

_**" 'Here lies our beloved daughter. She was a wonderful, energetic, and a wonderful dancer. A gift that was her alone to bare that sent her to her grave. May anyone who enter turn the hands of time to visit her story and lift the curse that she bore so smilingly. May she dance happily on Heaven's floors before our Dear Lord.**_

_**December 14th, 1985**_

_**Sarah Travis's Death' Ohh how sad Fakir." **_

_**"Yeah wonder what happened."**_

_**"Hey look right there beside the message." She said pointing to a slot the was next to the message.**_

_**"Hmm" **_

_**"Maybe the sword could fit in there and unlock the door." She said trying to open the door with the handle but nothing. Fakir drew the sword out and injected it into the slot. There was a click and the torches above them on either side of the door lit up. Fakir let go of the sword and the sword turned itself and another click was heard. Than the door started to open slowly. Fakir took the sword out and took a few steps back as the door opened more. Than once it had opened completely it showed the entrance of a dark cold place. Fakir and Ahiru hurried in and than they walked in the darkness. When the took the 14th step the door slammed shut and the torches lit up along the walls of the spiral staircase. Ahiru got chills up her spine and clung to Fakir's side.**_

_**"Come on nothing is going to happen." He said continuing to walk down the stairs with Ahiru still on him.**_

_**Finally they made it down the stairs came into a big circular room. There was Kai on top of a big black coffin with a gold trim along the edges! He was wearing a black cloak with the hood down. But with the torch lighting half of his face was still cast in the darkness with an evilly happy smile.**_

_**"KAI YOU BASTARD WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE?" Fakir yelled tightening his grip on Ahiru as his words echoed through the room.**_

_**"Hmm I am surprised you even dared to continue after stabbing me in the heart in that small battle.**_

_**"Huh! "Fakir and Ahiru said together their eyes growing and faces becoming pale.**_

_**"You mean you Knight Fakir didn't know it was me all along. I thought you knew by the way you treated me in school. You Tutu acting like you didn't know the power I need and want burning deep inside you. You keep life going with your wonderful energy. Remember that line from earlier."**_

_**"How did you live after that battle." Ahiru asked trying to figure out how he lived after being stabbed in the back through the heart. **_

_**"I have no soul and no heart." Kai replied jumping down in front of Tutu. Him tilting her chin up at him. Fakir spun her to his other side and Kai looked at him.**_

_**"Don't you ever touch her!" Fakir yelled his hand resting on the sword at his side.**_

_**"Hmm why do you protect her? Why don't you just give up on her. There is no hope for a duck yearning to be with a human as a human. You haven't made any progress with her story why don't you give it up and hand her over to me. I can make her human forever as long as I have that crystal with the power within."**_

_**"Human forever." Ahiru whispered Fakir holing her even tighter and closer than before.**_

_**"No never!" Fakir yelled pulling out his sword and putting it right at Kai's throat. **_

_**"Now what do you plan on doing with that blade Fakir?" He said putting his hand on it and pushing it down. Fakir put it right back where it was before Kai pushed it lower.**_

_**"I will kill you now if you touch her you got that. I will write a story for her and she will remain human by my way!"**_

_**He stepped back and walked back to the coffin and leaned against it in a lazy pose. "Sure but I am only here for one person."**_

_**Fakir pushed Ahiru behind him and yelled. "She ain't going anywhere with you!"**_

_**"You think I am asking you. How cute no I am here to take her by force if need be. But I'd rather not but I will. Now come Ahiru business else where." He said waving his hand calmly muttering a few words under his breath.**_

_**Ahiru felt like she was a puppet and walked around Fakir and towards Kai. Fakir grabbed her by the arm and pulled as hard as possibly could but she kept going forward against her will. She tried to yell and stop walking but she was being controlled and couldn't. She reached Kai and stood tall by his side.**_

_**"What have you done to her." Fakir yelled get his sword ready to kill.**_

_**"Nothing but maybe it is that she loves me and is tired of waiting for you to make her permanently human. I can't blame her and you for wanting only to be with her love as a human?" **_

_**"Shut up" Fakir yelled running at Kai with all he had slicing his neck but only made a deep cut because he moved. **_

_**Fakir took a step back and than started to run with the sword ready to pierce through Kai's body. Kai caught this pretty fast and grabbed Ahiru and forced her in front of him just in time to save himself. Fakir stopped as soon as he could and left a few centimeters between the blade and Ahiru's small chest. He quickly yanked the sword away and put the blade facing the ground.**_

_**"Damn you how dare you put her there!" Fakir said grabbing Ahiru. Kai held onto her and Fakir used his other arm to slice Kai's arm off and the motionless arm fell into a puddle of blood. Fakir pulled Ahiru behind him. **_

_**"Why you bastard! You will pay for this mark my words!" Kai said ready to bind Fakir and his love to the wall behind them with his black magic. He raised his hand and opened his mouth about to do it but a glowing yellow sphere appeared around Fakir and Ahiru. It lifted them high above the stone floor below them and provided a protective barrier between them and Kai. Kai looked down and said words they couldn't hear and his arm re-attached to his body. Ahiru snapped back with full control of herself and went beside Fakir and looked down with him. **_

_**"What is this bubble?" Ahiru said touching the wall that surrounded them. **_

_**"Ahiru?" Fakir said looking at her like she had just given him everything in the world. He put his arms around her quickly and held her in a warm hug.**_

_**"Fakir." Ahiru breathed as she fell to the floor of the bubble because her weak knees and circular shape of the thing enclosing them.**_

_**"Ahiru…oh Ahiru thank God you're back."**_

_**"Yeah." Ahiru said hugging him back and than he helped her stand up.**_

_**"…" He said looking into her eyes just simply happy to see able to talk and be with him.**_

_**"I was so scared when I lost control. I didn't know what was going to happen with me and everyone!" She said trying to hold back her tears. Fakir just hugged her and stroked her hair to left her know everything was going to be okay. Than out of no where a voice of a young lady came to ear.**_

_**"Will you help me Princess Tutu?" The young voice called. Ahiru turned around and wiped her tears with her sleeve as she looked around.**_

_**"Me?"**_

_**"Yes I need your help." **_

_**"Who are you?" Ahiru asked in the air.**_

_**"Sarah."**_

_**"Oh Sarah yeah I'll help.' Ahiru said remembering the message on the door. 'Well I wish I could but I don't think I can unless Fakir writes that I do."**_

_**"Than Knight Fakir please write that Miss Ahiru becomes Princess Tutu. In exchange for helping me I will give you something you are seeking. The Sword Of Life will be yours if you can do me the favor." The voice called and than a 14year old girl with flowing blonde hair, shimmering blue eyes, and soft creamy tan skin. But she seemed to be glowing a light yellow color. The wore a baby blue flowing dress that covered her feet but she seemed to be going up and down a bit. As if floating in the air. She waved her small thin arm and out of air some parchment and a quill with and ink pot appeared and floated to Fakir's empty arms.**_

_**"Uh." **_

_**"Please write." Sarah asked with her soft gentle voice.**_

_**"Uh sure." Fakir said unsure if he could write here and now.**_

_**"Fakir are you sure?" Ahiru said surprised he was actually going to write something.**_

_**"Yeah I need to anyway." He said smiling at her.**_

_**"Thank you." Sarah and Ahiru said in unison.**_

_**"Hmhum just give me some time."**_

"_**Sure and in the mean time I'll keep the barrier up to keep Kai out." **_

_**Fakir smiled and started to write so Sarah and Ahiru took a few steps away from Fakir to give him room to write. Then they started to talk.**_

_**"if you don't mind how did you die?" Ahiru asked**_

_**"I don't mind. I died young. I danced endlessly each day. I couldn't stop as hard as I tried. It started after one of my ballet classes. I was walking home and on my way I found a pair of black beautiful silky toe shoes. I took off my shoes and put them in my bag with all my stuff for ballet. I slipped on these gorgeous shoes and danced my way home putting the bag on my shoulder. I was so great and had so much fun I danced through dinner. I fell asleep dancing in my room and fell on my bed still dancing. I actually danced in my sleep. I couldn't stop. I tried to take them off but nothing. They seemed permanently attached to my feet. After not being able to eat right or do anything else that I needed to do I finally died. After that I was made the protector of The Sword Of Life. Bond to protect it with my dancing till the fated ones came. Which is you Miss Duck and Knight Fakir." **_

_**"Oh wow. Thank you." Ahiru said softly not knowing what really to say. Thinking of what she could do to help Miss Sarah.**_

_**"Yes I know what lies in your heart and that's the only thing that can remove this binding spell along with these shoes." She said looking at the man over to the side drowned in his words not knowing his surroundings but not really caring. Completely focused on the task at hand. **_

_**"How can I use the flow of life to help you?" Ahiru said trying to figure out how she could use the help of the crystal. **_

_**"You control the flow and I am stuck in the flow and once I get rid of the sword I will still be caught in the current. You must get my foot out of the rock by which I am bonded and let my get out of the water to I can rest in peace." **_

_**"Oh!" Ahiru exclaimed feeling slow for not thinking of it like that.**_

_**"It's okay I understand you thought once the sword was outta my hands I would be free. I don't blame you because I saw it like that too but now I know better." **_


	12. Chap12 Soulless Puppet

**_Chap.12 The Soulless Puppet_**

_**"Ahh damn it I thought you said that spirit couldn't interfere!" Kai yelled into the heavy cold air as he angrily kept attacking the barrier trying to break it.**_

_**"I clearly said she shouldn't be able to interfere in the plan. Because you were supposedly highly skilled in your past life but I guess not."**_

_**"Grrr so how can she put up a barrier to keep me out if she's only a spirit?" Kai shouted getting aggravated with this person.**_

_**"Use your head you twit! This is her grave and she has been made the protector of the Sword of Life. She was granted powers to protect it no matter what. Those shoes that sent her to her grave are now being used to bind her to this world as protector of the sword until the chosen ones take it away and remove the shoes to sent her free. They are the only ones who can take it and now she is making a deal with them because they don't know that Princess Tutu is the only one who can sent her free. Once they take hold of it you are to be there and steal it no matter what the cost. Just don't kill Tutu…yet we still have need of her. So don't blow it or you'll really regret it. Once the sword is out of her possession and into the knight and princess's then her barrier should shatter and all her powers rendered useless. I am watching you! Remember I hold your soul in my hands as we speak. I will not hesitate to destroy it and make you a permanent puppet with no thoughts of your own. But even now mind you use isn't really yours but someone else's who is dead but it is filled with commands from me and a few things from the soul I hold. Don't slip up you got it!' The man yelled and some invisible force lifted Kai's chin up and it was so strong it even lifted the puppet a little off the ground beneath him. 'I said you got it!"**_

_**Kai felt a truly heavy pressure on him that was uncomfortable even for a puppet that made talking difficult. "I-I-I hear-hear-I heard you!" He shouted with all his force his head now feeling light and dizzy.**_

_**The pressure increase greatly so much Kai could barely keep focus on the situation. "Don't yell at me you worthless piece of trash."**_

_**"0-o-ok-okay." Kai managed to get out and than the pressure lifted and the force that titled his chin up and lifted him off the ground left. His body fell slamming his head on the ground but his face met the floor first busting his lip. He sat up best he could and used his sleeve to wipe the blood off his face. He looked at the sword lying there in a puddle of blood. He managed to get up with great difficulty. He felt no pain but remembered what it was like to feel pain. Also what had brought him to the cold evil hard reality that was now.**_

_**He bent over and picked up the sword and stared at it remembering his past. "Damn it I will not screw up I won't lose my soul! I won't have it destroyed or tossed back into the stream of forgotten souls just to be picked up by someone else to threaten it's existence! Not again I've had it!" Kai shouted so loud and sad it even went through the barrier put up by Sarah. It rang just as loud and sad in everyone's ears. But it hit Ahiru's heart the most. It made such an impact Ahiru wanted to help. To kiss and seal the wound in his heart forever. Making sure he could rest in peace and move on. But everything that had happened kept her mind and some of her heart from rushing to his side to help. **_

_**"Finished." Fakir said and his voice brought Ahiru back to the present. All her thoughts of helping Kai shattered and fell when she looked into Fakir's eyes. He stood up and went over to her and pulled her up off the floor of the bubble. Sarah had already risen when his voice rang that he was done. **_

_**"Is that it?" Sarah asked surprised at the length of what she thought was the whole story.**_

_**"Nope but it's a good 2 chapters. Now what?" He asked the two people before him.**_

_**" I don't know." Sarah said and Ahiru agreed cause she didn't know either. **_

_**Then at that moment Fakir's pages started to glow. Fakir let them go and the flew up into the air and everyone watched in amazement. Then the pages turned into ashes and floated to the bottom of the bubble. Everyone's eyes followed the ashes and once they all reached the bottom Fakir was about to bend down and pick them up when they vanished. Than Ahiru's pendant glowed and started to rise in the air. It started lift Ahiru herself by the neck into the air. Her eyes closed and her head seemed to fall to one side and her arms just hung there. Than a bright light covered her as she transformed into Princess Tutu. Sarah looked away and Fakir just stared in amazement as his story took off. **_

_**Then the light surrounding Ahiru faded and Princess Tutu glided to Fakir and he held her close in a warm embrace. "Thank you Fakir for finally writing our story." **_

_**"…" He said nothing but Tutu didn't need him to just to know something she already knew. She pulled away and started to dance toward Sarah.**_

_**"Will you dance with me?" Tutu asked as she moved in a circular motion above her head than one arm came down and her hand open for a partner.**_

_**"Sure." Sarah said relieved to know her suffering and waiting was almost over. **_

_**The danced so gracefully and beautifully. "You dance you wonderfully! It's such a shame the world is no longer able to see you dance like this. But I know your time has come and I know you have just recently accepted that too… I will set you free from this grave."**_

_**"Yes." Sarah said thinking to herself. "It's like she looked into my mind and heart." **_

_**"I am going to do a split on the floor of this barrier as best I can and I need you to do a leap over me, okay?"**_

_**"Okay." Agreed as Tutu spun her around and than she did the same. The two dancers danced apart and Tutu gracefully did her split. Sarah got back a ways and than started to dance toward Tutu. Once she got close enough she started her jump. When she was almost directly above Tutu. Tutu looked up muttered some words and moved her hands over her head in a small circular motion. Once Sarah was completely over Tutu the shoes fell off. They fell to the bottom of the bubble and turned to glowing white dust. **_

_**Sarah lost balance and fell hard on the bubble's floor. Tutu stood up and her and Fakir were about to see if she was okay but she looked over her shoulder. Tears were flowing down her cheeks but there was a smile upon her face. **_

_**"I'm so happy!" Sarah exclaimed smiling a wider smile through all the tears. She tried to stand up to go and thank them but her legs were sore from dancing and were a bit wobbly from not being used to walking or standing normally. She was about to fall when Fakir and Tutu came to her and kept her up still she could stand on her own. **_

_**"Thank you so much Princess Tutu and Knight Fakir for all your help." She said breaking away from their arms around her. She stood fine by herself and smiled the tears starting to decrease. **_

_**"No problem." They both said together. **_

_**"Now just as promised The Sword of Life." She said putting her arms out as if holding something long. Than out of the dust from her shoes a sword was formed. **_

_**"The Sword of Life!" Fakir said staring at the long shinny blade and the white crystal handle with a little pink mixed in. Where the blade and crystal handle connected was a crimson red heart with pure white wings coming out of the side.**_

_**"It's all yours." Sarah said lifting it up and it vanished.**_

_**"Ugh!" Fakir and Tutu said in shock that it was gone and than a light glowed from Tutu's side and on waist was now the sword in a blue heavy thick cloth carrier connected to a gray belt with blue gems on it throughout the whole length. Tutu touched the sword's handle and it glowed a heavenly glow. Then her pendant glowed and she transformed back into Ahiru. She started to take her hand off it but it withdrew itself and was in her hands. She handed it to Fakir but after a second of it being in his hands it vanished for a second and appeared in her hands. She was stunned and confused so she put it back in the case like thing on her waist. **_

_**"Why is it on me? And why can't I hand it to anyone else without it coming back to me?" **_

_**"I guess you are the chosen one since you control the flow of life. And maybe only the one who has that power can wield the sword." Sarah said to Ahiru and Fakir.**_

_**"So then I guess it's a safe bet that it shouldn't get into anyone else's hands but Ahiru's. So than I will protect her to make sure she is safe and so is her power." Fakir said very knightly. **_

_**"Thank you Fakir." Ahiru said giving him the biggest hug she could imagine. He joined the hug deciding not to fight it but embrace it. Sarah smiled as two people before her who truly loved each other were hugging. She laughed a small laugh cause the two of them were just to cute! They put about a little less than 6 inches between them her arms on his shoulders and his hands still on her waist. They looked at Sarah and she smiled more.**_

_**"As my last wish I will take you and Miss Ahiru to your dorm safely. It seems Kai has found a new rage and has also gained strength so it's not best I let you go yet." Sarah offered to them. Fakir and Duck just noticing Kai was still there. **_

_**"Thank you." Fakir said figuring that that was best. She waved her arms a bit and the bubble went a clear color instead of the yellowy tone it had before. **_

_**It floated higher and when it got to the ceiling it just went through like a ghost or something. Kai ran out as it was rising and met them outside just as confused even more so now. He shouted and attacked with magic but still the barrier held even though it was weakening. It floated away leaving Kai to fall to his knees crying harder than possible. Ahiru felt something odd in her heart but it was over powered by Fakir's warm gentle touch. **_

_**Sarah turned and looked out into the moving ground below. Something she hadn't seen for quite some time. It filled her soul in a way. Tears coming back to her. She sobbed in her hands still peeking through the fingers at the real life world she missed dearly. All for some shoes that killed her. She had regret in her heart and it was strong. But her practical side came into play stronger if not just as strong. It reasoned out all the regret in her but the pain still lived. Wounds tore in her heart that scarred it making her cry more. So hard she cried blood. But only a spirit could cry was fake tears nothing real. But actions that could've happened given real life was still in play within. **_

_**Kai left with thoughts not truly his own was filled with rage, a feeling of being scared, and confusion. He was scared of what the Raven would do to him and his soul because he didn't get the sword like he was supposed to. Not like it was his fault the stupid spirit kept up the barrier and prevented him from stealing it. But the Raven was very unreasonable. A few unwanted tears fell from his eyes to his face and face to the earth below him. Now he knew he had to find them and steal it back but what if the Raven stopped him early with no time for him to complete his task. He had to hurry because he wasn't sure what was going happen but it didn't matter he was going. He ran in the direction he last saw the bubble carrying them went. **_

_**"I won't lose it again!" Kai shouted his busted lip no longer bleeding but still dried blood ran on his chin and blood shot red eyes. Which gave him a crazy man look. **_


	13. Chap13 Where'd She Go?

**_Chap.13 Where'd She Go!_**

**_"Good Bye Friends. Thank you so much!" Sarah said as her barrier finally broke near the floor of Ahiru's dorm at the academy. _**

_**"Thank you too Miss Sarah!" Ahiru said giving her a trying to her a hug she could not feel.**_

_**"Good bye Miss Ahiru." And she disappeared and Ahiru still in her hugging position fell face first onto the wood floor. Fakir laughed at her and she used her arms to push her upper body up and look over and Fakir laughing so hard tears were probably about to spill out. **_

_**"Stop it Fakir! It isn't funny!" Ahiru yelled pushing herself up into a sitting position. Fakir bit his tongue to stop the laughing and wiped a small tear in the corner of his eye and helped Ahiru up. **_

_**"I know but the way your face was, was hilarious. Sorry." Fakir said noticing that her face changed and was sad or something else. What it was he couldn't tell at that moment he needed her to say something to know for sure. "What's wrong?"**_

_**Her voice was flat with no emotion but her eyes had all the emotion she had. "Fakir why don't you give up on me." **_

_**She turned out of his arms and went to the window with one hand closed on her heart. "What?"**_

_**"I am a burden and I know you wrote tonight but I don't want to feel like you have write just because you promised me." **_

_**"I wrote because it was what needed to be done!" Fakir yelled not realizing he said the wrong words with the wrong tone. **_

_**Tears started to form but Ahiru held them back because she didn't want to say what she was saying. She wanted to be with Fakir but what Kai said was true. "Fakir only wrote because he promised me and I don't him to suffer. If that means to let him go than that's what's best. I know I have shed many tears and emotions these past week but it needed to stop. We can't continue like this. I will end this alone. Fakir must leave and just let me handle this. It's really about me. So I will give myself to the Raven. Fakir will learn to love someone else and forget about me.' The tears finally spilling down her cheeks silently. 'Yes that's what I will do for me and for Fakir." **_

_**Ahiru hadn't said anything in a few minutes and Fakir wondered how hard his words hit her and what was she thinking. He stepped forward about to put a hand on her shoulder when she turned around her face with eyes and tears that sparkled in the moonlight that came through the windows. He put his hand down and she opened her mouth.**_

_**"What Kai said today was true. I know you will learn to love someone else besides me and than forget that little duck in the pond whom you loved once. I wish you to leave and forget your promise and let me give me to the Raven." She looked down at the floor the whole time with her hands clenching her heart. **_

_**"No…How can you ask me to give up on you." She looked up an "Uh!" escaping her mouth and the tears stopped. She took a fast step and through her arms on his neck and stayed in his arms.**_

_**"Fakir!" The way she said his name was enough for Fakir to understand the complicated words she couldn't say. He put his arms around her and they stood there. The moon shown through bright and Ahiru fell asleep in Fakir's warm, loving, and protective arms. He felt her drift to sleep and laid her down on the bed. He sat on the edge watching her sleep the tears drying form her face. **_

_**"Ahiru why are you so questionable about my love for you?" Fakir said softly careful not to wake her up. Than his eyes closed automatically and he fell beside her. Now both were fast asleep. **_

_**"Knock knock knock!" Mytho knocked on the door but nothing. He twisted the knob and entered quietly. Expecting to find Ahiru asleep, wake her up, and ask were was Rue but instead he found Ahiru asleep on her side and Fakir on his side next to her with an arm on her waist's side. A smile on both faces as they breathed in unison. He watched them sleep wanting to wake them but he didn't know how tired they were. He was about to just sit down and wait for them to wake up but Ahiru moved and turned over and moved her hand an placed it on Fakir's neck still asleep. Mytho had to laugh a bit cause they looked so cute together. He sat down and flipped through one of Ahiru's school books. **_

_**A hour passed and Mytho grew rather bored so he decided to wake them up no matter how cute they were. He was about to put a hand on Fakir's shoulder to wake him up but he did. He saw Ahiru in front of him and took his hand off her waist and put it on her shoulder and started to wake her up. He big blue eyes opened and she saw Fakir. Than she looked up a bit and saw Mytho. **_

_**"Mytho!" Ahiru said surprised. Fakir unaware of all this said. "What?"**_

_**"Fakir I need to ask you something." Mytho said and Fakir looked over his shoulder at the Prince and Ahiru sat up.**_

_**"What's the matter Mytho?" Ahiru asked.**_

_**"It's Rue I can't find her I woke up at 3:00 this morning. Thought she was in the bathroom but no. I searched the house nothing. I came on campus to find her but didn't. I searched the town still nothing. So I came here to ask if you've seen her or have an idea of where she could be. But when I came in I found you two sleeping together." Ahiru and Fakir blushed a bright crimson red. Fakir and Ahiru got up. Ahiru went to the bathroom and Fakir looked at a picture she had on a table of Mytho, Rue, and himself with her under his arm. **_

_**"So why were asleep with Ahiru?" Mytho said looking through the window.**_

_**"Shut up it's not like that." Fakir said turning around only to see Mytho stroking a bird on the windowsill of an open window.**_

_**"Sure." **_

_**"I thought you were here to find Rue." Fakir said changing the subject.**_

_**"I was but I see there's no way you two could know where she could be since you two are just to wrapped up in each other." **_

_**"Oh shut up. She fell asleep in my arms so I laid her on the bed. I watched her a bit then fell asleep myself I guess. Nothing happened and I am surprised that you would even think I would do something like that."**_

_**"Well you are known as a bad boy Mr. Fakir." Mytho said smiling as the bird flew from his palms.**_

_**"What was Rue doing at your place anyway? I thought you and her agreed to have different rooms while at school."**_

_**"Yeah maybe but it was late and we were going through books in the library once more for Ahiru and you! We fell asleep after a long day alone. Plus we're married you and Ahiru not so much." Smiling even wider as Mytho stole victory over the conversation from Fakir.**_

_**"Whatever."**_

_**"Yeah that's right."**_

_**"I don't think we should go out looking for Rue. I mean she's probably fine. Knowing her she most likely shopping or reading some weird book."**_

_**"Or working even harder to perfect her ballet somewhere inspiring." Mytho said letting his worry flee.**_

_**"Yeah exactly so no need to get everyone worried over nothing." **_

_**""Yeah you are right but now I am gonna be bored all day by myself."**_

_**"Naw just stick with Ahiru and me. We'll do something together."**_

_**"No it wouldn't be the same. I'm tired anyway so I think I'll go back to my place and get some sleep."**_

_**"Yeah but before you go you should hear what happened with Ahiru and me yesterday-!"**_

_**"No thanks I don't think I wanna hear about you and Duck's love life."**_

_**"Ha-ha very funny. But you know Kai and the sword we were after well we got it. The Sword of Life and only be wielded by Ahiru. Sarah gave it to her and because Ahiru controls the flow of life she is the only who can even hold the Sword of Life."**_

_**"Sarah?"**_

_**"Yeah I'll tell you all about it." Fakir said and he sat down with Mytho. Ahiru came out all nice and fresh with new clothes on. The sword still on her hip. She sat down beside Fakir and moved the sword a little bit to make her feel more comfortable.**_

_**"So what's going on?" Ahiru asked**_

_**"I was about to tell Mytho about yesterday. Hey pull out the sword and show it to him then hand it to him so he can see what I mean." Ahiru did as Fakir instructed her.**_

_**She pulled out the sword showed it to Mytho and as he looked at it in her hands Fakir told him everything down to last detail. After he looked at it for a while, while Fakir talked. Fakir finished and Ahiru handed Mytho the sword. He held it for a second than a light washed over it and it appeared back in Ahiru's hands. **_

_**"Oh wow….okay that's weird. So now where do we go from here?" Mytho asked despite the fact he had an awful feeling in his stomach and a picture of Rue stuck in his head as Kraehe. **_

_**"Ahiru and me are going to go and walk around for a bit to relax ourselves from all this confusion."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**"Come with us." Ahiru said seeing the emotions Mytho couldn't and wouldn't reveal. She thought it could be Rue but wasn't sure. Being alone wouldn't help the prince any.**_

_**"Nah, you two go and relax. I'll just walk around for a bit and maybe read or something." **_

_**"Uh! But My-!"**_

_**"Okay sounds good. We'll see you later." Fakir said as he put his hand over Ahiru's mouth. **_

_**"Okay I'll see you later." Mytho said and he walked away disappearing into the hall.**_

_**"Fakir, why did you tell Mytho to go? Something's bothering him and I wanna know what." Ahiru asked as she turned to the side to face Fakir.**_

_**"He's worried about Rue and so he should go look for her."**_

_**"Rue? She's okay though right?"**_

_**"yeah I'm sure she is but Mytho has to know for sure."**_

_**"Oh okay." **_

_**"Yup."**_

_**"So where are we going to go?"**_

_**"I think the lake so I can try and write something." **_

_**"Okay, I'll draw or something while you do that."**_

_**"Okay than let's go." He said and they grabbed their stuff and went.**_

_**Meanwhile Mytho was worried and was franticly trying to find her. Thoughts of her being Kraehe again scared him. Thoughts of her lying to him and deceiving him this whole time worried him. A part of him told him that that wasn't true. Mytho very confused sat down to rest. Mrs. Edel appeared behind him. **_

_**"Hello Prince." She said**_

_**He turned around and saw the lady he knew well. "Hello Mrs. Edel."**_

_**"Are you looking for someone?"**_

_**"Yes! Rue! Have you seen her?"**_

_**"A witch in a different form taking a heart that's filled with false love and using it to do something no one can see coming except her. People deceive each other to protect themselves or to gain something. Can we sure this lady is who she claims to be now? Is it the one missing or is it someone else. Someone we never thought could be this way…..which one? Careful not to mistake this person either way….the consequences will be grave that way." Mytho blanked out and thoughts of Rue flooded into him. Thoughts flooding in to and each speaking out. He gained some control and looked up to get something hat told him it wasn't Rue. Mrs. Edel vanished while he blanked leaving Mytho cold as ice and hurt.**_


	14. Chap14 Words that Sting

**_Chap.14 Words that Sting_**

_**An awful feeling lingered in Mytho's heart. He hasn't felt this kind of hurt this kind in his heart since he started regaining pieces of his heart slowly. Rue lingered in his mind as Kreahe. The memories Mytho sealed away of the Raven and Kreahe spilled out and Mytho did not want to remember. His knees locked and he put one hand a bench to keep himself from falling. All these unwanted feelings and memories was to much for him. He decided to go to the lake because he knew Duck and Fakir would be there to help.**_

_**Uzura appeared out of nowhere and startled Mytho. "Hello Prince Mytho."**_

_**"Oh it's just you Uzura."**_

_**"Yes… why this disturbing face?" **_

_**"Nothing but do you know where…. Never mind."**_

_**Uzura had grown quite a bit and put her right hand on Mytho's heart. She was swept over with feelings of pain, regret, worry, and other feelings that came naturally with this kind of deceit. She said in a angry mocking tone "You feel this way because you were tricked and used. You don't want these feelings or memories to resurface because of a fear that Rue might still truly be Kreahe and you somewhere you knew that this could have happened but really wanted to make it work.' looking at him with cold eyes and an evil little smile 'Hoping you were wrong to think this way, you locked these memories and feelings away. But they have grown and you can't bear this….or maybe you don't want to bear all this?"**_

_**Mytho pulled away and looked at Uzura like 'What the hell! Who the hell are you to look into me and tell me what I am really feeling.' Mytho's personality and manners prevented him from saying this to the young girl.**_

_**Uzura looked at the ground beneath her and focused all her energy on something. Then she looked up and laughed "Ha-ha You don't want me stating what is going on inside you, do you Mythos? Only because you are in denial. But Mythos… denial is no place for a prince am I right? So get your act together and accept that Rue is nothing but a traitor. Did you really believe her tears and love a while ago were really true? Who could love someone like you forever? You are nothing but puppet in this act to her. Your heart will be crushed for a while but you'll get over it and you will eventually will accept it! Everyone gets their heart ripped out and must make sacrifices and they get over it and you are no exception. You are nothing to anyone and your place in this Act is over! You have served your purposes well and Kreahe has spared your life. So get on with your pathetic life and don't interfere with her. Stay out because no one truly wants you…not even Miss Ahiru." Uzura vanished leaving an evil smirk imprinted on Mytho's mind and one crow feather in the dust. Mytho fell on the dirt and stayed there re-playing the past minutes.**_

_**"**__**Mhm oh Uzura, you truly were of great use to me. I must be thankful to dear Drosselmeyer over there." She smirked as she looked over to the thorn cage he was imprisoned in. **_

_**"Why are you using my poor puppet to do your biddings!?"**_

_**"Now Drosselmeyer I don't think it's very polite to ask your hostess something that personal. So I will ask politely for you to keep your two sense to yourself. Uzura is a puppet and was meant to be controlled by a puppeteer. Which used to be you but seeing how you have no need for her now I think it doesn't matter who is the puppeteer as long as she is being used. So I will make her do whatever I see fit. When I am done with using her as my body puppet I will restore to the way she was before handing her back to you. But even when you have her back that puppet and you will be in that cage till the time is right." She laughed at how angry she was making Drosselmeyer and went away with a man in a dark cloak beside her.**_

_**"So Fakir how's the story coming along?!" Duck asked as she leaned forward to Mr. Fakir who was sitting with a pen in hand and nothing written on the page. **_

_**"Duck… I can't write. I can't find a place to pick up from last time I wrote. My mind can't stay focused…I am sorry."**_

_**"Oh Fakir! No, it's okay!" Duck stammered realizing that she might have hit a sensitive nerve. "UH! I mean---!"**_

_**"It's okay Duck. Let's just go for a swim or something," he said getting up leaving his pen and paper where they lay, Duck looked at him and he just grabbed her hand and led her to the bank of the pond.**_

_**She just stared at him as her feet followed his. He arm went numb as his warm hand brought some feeling back. Her mind didn't know where to go. Like a child who had lost his mother. Surrounded with options but all sense flowing like water downstream. **_

_**The soothing noise from the lake relaxed her into a state of pure numbness. She sat down on the cold smooth grass and took of her black school shoes. She placed them beside her and removed her socks. She put them neatly on top of each other. She stood up and slowly went walking into the water. **_

_**The cool free water came up two inches above her ankles. She looked at the scene around her and took a deep long breath. The trees with soft green tops swayed slightly in the breeze and the grass beneath followed. It all flowed like a dance. Swaying with the drift of the wind and nothing staying completely still. She felt brushes of colder water around her ankles and saw little pumpkin colored fish swimming around her. **_

_**"Awe these little fishies are so cute!" She whispered to herself smiling as she watched them. **_

_**'Duck…I don't know why this is so hard. I thought I had all of this figured out. I thought I could write for you but----!' Fakir's thought were interrupted by a cold breeze that swept through the area and as it did time seemed to stop. The cold froze their senses and disabled them. The water ceased to flow and the fish stayed still. Duck who would appear to be unaffected by a pause in time wasn't. She was frozen like a statue. **_

_**Fakir stood up and as he put one foot forwarded and one arm swinging back he froze in that pose. He opened his mouth and could yell but was only answered by his echo. A figure in a black cloak appeared. The ends of the cloak where ripped in many places. Fakir's face went white as he expected the worst to happen.**_

_**"Writing is a simple thing. You say you can't but you really just won't. You claim to write for her but in reality you are writing to prove you can do it. That you can write a simple story that will right what has been wronged. You fight thinking that it's for her but really through the fog it's really for your own personal reasons. You have no ties to this girl so you have nothing really to fight for. No ties means there is NOTHING you HAVE to DEFEND and PROTECT. You make some serious decisions and bond strengthening and you will be able to write freely. The words will flow easily like they did before you lost your parents. Remember how the words flowed easily and made sense. You had something to protect when you had them. A slight mistake happened that has to be expected from a child writer, that made then die. After that you couldn't write any more. Your fear of more death drove you to protect Prince Mythos. In the end you couldn't really write for Mythos but for Miss Ahiru. You ended up writing a small section of a story you have yet to figure out. That will to write for her was ever so weak and now it has worn out. You can't write for her using that will. Now your own frustration has driven you to attempt a suicide task at writing a story. You can't do this ever so don't bother." The figure spoke icy words that stung like icicles being jabbed into you warm heart. The coldness spreading through the body. Fakir was stunned at how hard these words hit him. They smacked him in the face and he didn't know what to do. All words left him as if he was a newborn child knowing nothing. **_

_**The black thing spoke again. "You think about that." As the last two words reached and registered in Fakir's head the body disintegrated into the leaves. The hold that some force had upon Fakir's movement lifted. He fell face first into the still grass that shattered into many little pieces as his whole body feel upon it. **_

_**Cold tears started streaming down his face as his whole body went cold. He lay there crying to himself for what seemed like forever. Fear of the realization he was now experiencing left him numb. Old sealed memories came back and overpowered the wall he worked hard to build up. The wall shattered at his emotions fan away so fast he didn't even know it. After what seemed like an eternity of pain he finally managed to wipe his tears and sit up.**_

_**He stood up and as he walked he shattered more strands of grass. He stepped into the lake but only stepped on top of the water. The water and everything was frozen and he stood there next to Ahiru. He looked at her and then walked behind her. He gave her a hug from behind. Wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head next to hers. **_

_**He whispered into her ear, "I love you and I am sorry"**_

_**A warm breeze swept through the area once more restoring the flow of time. The warmth spread through the living thing warming it's senses and restoring it's abilities. Everything began to move and live once more. The place wear Fakir walked and path Fakir had walked on looked as if some one had cut each blade individually into many pieces. **_

_**Ahiru snapped back into reality and knew nothing of what just happened. She could not recall anything that happened after she laughed at the fish. Having Fakir holding her scared her. Her face went white then a bright red. Fakir felt her stop breathing then lots of breathing and rapid heart beats. She pulled forward breaking away from his hold. Her foot stepped into a whole beneath the water causing her to fall into the water. The sudden icy water made her face change colors once more from white and shocked to red and embarrassed. The fish swam very fast away from her. **_

_**Fakir was shocked at first but then just laughed at her. Her face remained red and she was so embarrassed she couldn't even speak much less even look at Fakir. She turned her head trying to get herself to move or speak. **_

_**Fakir went to her and pulled her by her warm hand. Her face started to turn back to normal. Ahiru looked at him and he turned his head as he turned red. Then he burst into laughter and Ahiru burst into red. **_

_**"I didn't do it on purpose but you scared me!" Ahiru managed to yell out. Fakir continued to laugh as he was bent over with his hands on his knees for support. **_

_**"I know Ahiru but you should've seen your face!" He said managing to get it out between laughs. Ahiru turned away from him and he stopped laughing. "oh Ahiru."**_

_**He ran to her and tackled her into the water. She looked at him and they started to laugh. They laid next to each other in the shallow part of the water staring at the sky just taking it all in. **_

_**Thanks for supporting me meh readers. Sorry it took so long to put this out! . well I hope you did enjoy this part. Hopefully you will review and encourage me to keep this up. , criticism is always welcome cause it helps me improve. So yeah thanks! **_


End file.
